Twisted Fairytale
by kyouruhi24
Summary: Because love moves in mysterious ways, flirtatious playboy, Suzaku Kururugi, found himself captivated not by a woman, but by the pretty man who turns his perfect life upside down. AU
1. The Lawyer

**Title:** Twisted Fairytale

**Genre:** Romance / Drama

**Rating**: M

**Parings: **Suzaku X Lelouch

**Summary: **Because love moves in mysterious ways, flirtatious playboy, Suzaku Kururugi, found himself captivated not by a woman, but by the pretty man who turns his perfect life upside down. AU

**Author's Note: **Cases, legal jargon and name references used are ABSOLUTELY not mine. Thank google(.)com for that. (See endnotes for details).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. All rights reserved to CLAMP.**

* * *

_At fourteen, Suzaku Kururugi experienced sex for the first time._

_It was nothing remarkable, really. They met at a party through common friends. The introductions were awkward. He was a naive boy, a baptized Christian, who thought that kissing was only for people blessed in front of the altar. But then, innocence aside, he was young. At his teens. An age where hormones ruled and explorations abound. _

_And Suzaku, despite his pure beliefs and strict upbringing, did just that. _

_They were intoxicated, definitely not used to drinking. Both were sitting so close to each other, her exposed thighs making wonders to his alcohol-induced mind. They were talking about pets. Then about baking. Then about cakes, movies, toys, candies and then clothes...and how they would look without them on. Playful slaps turned to groping. Groping resulted to kissing. And the next thing they knew, they were exploring a forbidden territory with the enthusiasm of child having his first candy._

_Suzaku woke up alone in the morning, with the smell of fluids less innocent than sweat. _

_But he remembered nothing. _

_Not the gentleness of a caress._

_Not the sweet touch of a kiss._

_Not the feeling of being inside a hot cavern meant to bring bliss. _

_Then finally realizing the truth, of him ruining the sanctity of consummation reserved for only matrimony, Suzaku cried. _

_Because of guilt. _

_Because of fear. _

_Because of losing something that will never be returned._

_Something that, at one night, was suddenly left behind. _

_Because with all things considered, Suzaku Kururugi was only fourteen._

_Young._

_Naive. _

_Unaware._

_Inexperienced._

_All and nothing, but an innocent little child._

_Both inside and outside._

_

* * *

_

*******Chapter 1: The Lawyer*******

**

* * *

****PENDRAGON, BRITANNIA**

**Ashford, Hawthorne & Associates**

_December 18, 2017; Monday, 10:30 am_

His life was like clockwork.

So perfectly in routine.

Morning: assessing details of his next case during breakfast, giving orders to his secretary, and then doing paperwork in the office. Afternoon: meeting with the clients, attending trials, briefing lawyers—(_Did he eat lunch yet? Couldn't remember.)_ Evening: more paperwork, keeping tabs on his father, answering questions, checking emails, dinner....? What dinner?

With a call from C.C. that woke him up at five o'clock in the morning—

("I have something to tell you. It's urgent!"

"Witch, do you know what time it is?!"

"It's five o'clock, silly. Don't you have a watch?"

"Exactly! It's five o'clock! In the morning, damn it!"

"Duh. I know that, dummy. Oh well, anyway, hear this out. Pizza Hut has opened a new branch at—"

That did it.

"C.C., I'm hanging up. Goodbye.")

—Lelouch vi Britannia was in a brilliantly dark mood when he arrived at the office on a beautiful Monday morning. (He couldn't go back to sleep in fear of medieval witches hunting his dreams.) Now, halfway through his second briefing, his temper only got worse at his head's terrible pounding.

That and his cranky observation of—("Isn't the room a little colder than usual today?")

Needless to say, if looks could kill, he would be a murderer by now.

...the attendees of the meeting suddenly felt a chill.

"Defendant: Frederick Meisner, 22 years old. Place of residence: Alexander Street, Pendragon. He graduated from college in 2002, single and is currently unemployed," Lelouch read out loud for everyone to hear. Amethyst eyes scanned the rest of the report, noting details of birth, education, work experience and hobbies, and then coming to a stop at the small photograph attached to the thick file.

'_He looks frightened' _he commented mentally, gaze settling down on the man's clouded brown eyes.

Lelouch continued. "The defendant is charged with the murder of his sister, Elizabeth Thatcher. Frederick and Elizabeth became siblings when their parents remarried in 1998." He paused, looking at the gentlemen present in the room. "And as I'm aware, the District Attorney's Office has already obtained strong evidences, including the murderer's motive."

"So what is the motive?" Guildroy Ashford, the head for litigation practice of Ashford, Hawthorne & Associates, asked, levelling him with an inquiring stare.

Lelouch answered, "It appears to be a relationship problem."

Guildroy heaved a sigh, looking down at his own set of papers. "This case has become rather sticky."

"Does the client have any requests?" someone from Lelouch's left side inquired.

"Well, the client has requested as much as possible, not to let the glass cup get involved."

Apparently, the glaring evidence happened to be just that one.

Guildroy nodded, then addressed everyone present in the room, "Gentlemen, you may need to put in some extra effort on this one. Everything, I repeat, _everything_ must be done _as_ the client wants this time."

The chorus of agreement confirmed his request.

"And even if that isn't the case, to prevent any unnecessary misunderstanding, I will instruct all related sections to be activated, and ensure full preparation for this coming trial," Lelouch added with finality in his eyes.

"Alright," Guildroy replied. "Nevertheless, gentlemen, the messy relationship of these young people had better not implicate our client too much."

At the murmur of positive replies, Guildroy continued, holding another file, "Next will be P & Co International's merger case..."

* * *

Ashford, Hawthorne and Associates was a Britannian law firm with its principal office at Saint Darwin Street in Pendragon. It was one of Britannia's "Magic Circle" of leading law firms and was one of the largest law firms in the world, both by number of lawyers and revenue, up to 2015. _(1)_

In 2014, it registered a 'record' revenue of $3.405 billion, with partners sharing a profit of $ 720 million. In the same year, Ashford, Hawthorne and Associates topped three tables for worldwide Mergers & Acquisitions, advising on 444 deals globally which were valued at a total of $490 billion, and was thus named "Law Firm of the Year" at The Lawyer Awards held in Pendragon on December 27, 2014. _(2) _

With its presiding heads, Guildroy Ashford and Alfred Hawthorne, Ashford, Hawthorne & Associates had remained as Britannia's most prestigious law firm for the past thirty years, and was voted as the '_Employer of Choice'_ at the recently concluded poll in February 2017 among more than 3,000 law students at Rosenthal Group Universities and Graduate Diploma in Law.

But of course.

That, and all other things mentioned, was definitely not the reason why one Lelouch vi Britannia was there, attending meetings, getting stressed and working in the first place.

It's a long story.

"So who is the judge presiding over Frederick Meisner's case?" Guildroy asked Lelouch when it was finally just the two of them within the confines of his office.

Guildroy Ashford, or Guild, as what he preferred to be called, was a man in his middle sixties with undeniably good looks that failed to be marred away by old age. A gentleman with a kind heart, Lelouch not just twice found himself wondering as to how such man had survived the cruel and deceitful world of law and politics till now. Albeit admittedly, not just twice was he proven wrong, when Lelouch witnessed a court trial that exposed Guildroy's silver tongue, influential voice and powerful wit. Nevertheless, Guildroy was definitely someone most people wouldn't want to be against with.

Clearing his throat, Lelouch replied, "I heard that it will be Justice Alicia Lohmeyer." _(3)_

Guildroy shook his head good naturedly. "That person is rather meticulous," he commented, stifling a laugh at the reminder of the boorish old woman.

Lelouch regarded him with interest.

'_He's just like his daughter,'_ he thought, picturing the cheerful blond woman that was his saving grace all this time.

Face finally turning serious, Guildroy turned to the other man. "How about the meeting with prosecutor Bismarck Waldstein?"

"We agreed to meet tomorrow afternoon, after lunch."

"Good. Well then, how—"

The knock on the office door put their conversation to a halt. Both men looked at the source of interruption.

"Come in," Guildroy called out.

The door opened to reveal Guildroy's secretary.

"Excuse me sir," she said, walking cautiously towards the young lawyer who looked like he would attack something at any minute, which he did. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Lelouch, but you have a **very **persistent visitor _demanding _to see you."

Lelouch glared at her, not the slightest bit pleased at being disrupted. "Well, tell whoever it is to make an appointment and get lost." the silent 'or else' lingering in the air caused her to gulp visibly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I tried. But apparently, the lady in question is a **lawyer** and has threatened to take legal action if you did not comply _(4)_. And she said that (I quote) 'Lelouch will definitely regret it'."

Lelouch paused, then looked at Guildroy in confusion. Heaving a sigh, he replied, "Very well. I will go and meet this person." Amethyst eyes narrowed. "Perhaps she could use a bit of lawsuit herself for interrupting an important meeting."

He then turned to the other man, "I'm sorry, Guildroy. It seems like someone needs a piece of my mind."

Guildroy waved a hand, apparently done with him anyway. "It's alright," then he added with a wink, "Go now. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

With a glare and an indignant huff, Lelouch was finally gone.

The secretary heaved a relieved sigh.

"Well?" Guildroy, leaning on his desk, with knuckles supporting his chin, implored at the woman still standing by his office door. "Who's the visitor?"

At those words, she cringed at the absurdity of it all. "It was your _daughter, _sir."

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

'_Oh, that explains it,' _Guildroy thought with good humour.

Of course.

Of all people, it just had to be Milly.

Guildroy paused for a moment of foreboding.

'_God bless his soul.' _

_

* * *

_

Upon opening his office door, the sight that greeted Lelouch made him eternally regretful that murder was such a heavy crime.

His so-called _visitor_ was absolutely born with no shame, seeing that she was sitting on _his (_emphasis on 'his') chair while reading an awfully girlish looking magazine without care in the world (like towards him, the owner of said chair) per se.

It was Milly Ashford.

"_Milly!"_ he hissed, voice laced with venom.

At the sound of her name, Milly looked up from her magazine and then brightened at the sight of him. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally here," she gushed, blue eyes gleaming. "So, how are you, my little muse?" Milly asked as if nothing else was wrong in the world.

Like her being there.

In his office.

And on his chair.

His eyebrow twitched.

"I can't believe you told her that _you'_re a lawyer (_and she honestly believed it!)_," Lelouch retorted while massaging his temples.

Milly grinned, bounced to where Lelouch was standing and wagged a finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. My innocent little muse. So naive!" she laughed, thwacking his nose. "A little lie wouldn't hurt now, would it? Besides, you always had your share of lying, so why can't I join in?"

Lelouch glared at her while rubbing his abused nose, about to retort that 'most lawyers (like him) did not lie knowingly', when he realized that _this_ was Milly. Whatever explanation he had in mind would be a lost cause to this lady.

Instead he asked bluntly, "So, what brings you here?"

She shrugged, then settled for sitting on one of the more comfortable chairs ("Thank god.") inside his office. "C.C. called me this morning and insisted along the lines of 'Lelouch's such an ass, someone kill him!'. I rather got the impression that someone is needed to be here to make sure you're not yet _**dead**_."

Lelouch snorted. "Glad to know so many people are concerned for my well being."

Milly clucked her tongue at him. "But of course! You're my darling little stray, after all."

Lelouch grunted.

"And besides, I'm running out of ideas! It's terrible, I tell you. My characters are not behaving the way I want them to. Lelouch keeps on avoiding Tristan's advances like the coy—"

"_Milly!"_ Lelouch cut in with the very intention of stopping further humiliation to his name by her uncouth mouth.

"—little French man he is! But that will not do, my muse," she insisted. "My readers need the sex! The sex, I tell you. You know, with Lelouch writhing beneath Tristan with his gasps of—"

"_MILLY!" _Lelouch shouted, absolutely horrified at the mental images about to scar him forever.

But, alas, ignorance 'is' a bliss.

Lelouch vaguely heard his soul saying goodbyes to his lifeless body.

It's definite.

If overworking wouldn't kill him, this one probably would.

But who was he to stop her?

Lelouch was not some evil tyrant who would dare separate Milly from the fantasies that made her happy.

He cringed.

It's just too painful to know that it was _him_ that fulfilled said _sick_ fantasies.

Being a writer was something Lelouch never expected for one Milly Ashford to become. Coming from a long line of lawyers and politicians, he had always thought that the blond would end up as either of the two, or if not, a media reporter, considering her chirpy nature. Sure, she studied Political Science in college and graduated with flying colors, but she abandoned all of that just to pursue something she really loved ever since a child.

Writing.

Guildroy was never a problem, of course. That man would absolutely do everything to make his only daughter happy. And he was forever a proud daddy.

(_Lelouch could just picture both father and daughter reading one of Milly's BL novels with much fervor and passion._

_He shuddered.)_

"—and he shouted for _more_, mo—" Milly halted to frown at him, eyes slanted suspiciously. "Lelouch, are you listening to me?"

Lelouch nodded. "Absolutely."_ 'Not,"_ he added mentally.

Then, finally realizing (_at last)_ the true nature of her visit, Milly softened her eyes and commented offhandedly, "You look tired."

"Do I now?" Lelouch inquired mildly, raising an eyebrow.

Of course, the sarcasm wasn't missed.

Milly stood up from her seat and walked towards him to take a closer look at his visage. She noted (with disapproval) the more pallid color of his cheeks, the bags under his eyes and the exhausted ghost of his smile. Cradling his head in her arms (_he actually let her_), she murmured, "As a matter of fact, you do." Then she frowned at him, eyes obviously scolding, "What time did you sleep last night?"

Lelouch shrugged. "When I slept."

Milly glared.

Then deciding that she wouldn't be getting a sane answer from him, Milly pulled a paper cup half-filled with water from his side table (when and how it got there, Lelouch didn't know) and dug a couple pills from her coat pocket, handing them to him. "Whatever you say, Lelouch. But I bet it's sometime between three and four," she admonished motioning for him to take the aspirin. When he didn't move, Milly slapped a hand at his back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Drink it up."

Once again, Lelouch raised an eyebrow at her, then reasoned that anybody within ten meters could probably tell he had a freaking migraine to the _nth_ degree. He popped two of the pills into his mouth and washed it down with water.

'_Sometimes,'_ Lelouch thought, amused, _'Milly can be such a mother hen.'_

"Lelouch, you should really take care of your health. I won't be always here to take care of you, you know?" Then putting a hand to her forehead and using a more desperate voice, she exclaimed, "What would happen to my muse if you suddenly collapsed or worse, disappeared? That wouldn't do at all!" By now, Milly already left the surface of the earth. "Think about my readers, depraved of homoerotic love! Think about me! Think about my fans! Oh, Lelouch, the cruelty of it all just brings tears to my eyes!"

Lelouch took it all back.

Whatever good things he thought about Milly (particularly around five milliseconds ago) disappeared completely.

It's all gone.

Off to a far, _far _away place called oblivion.

"—you can take the rest of the afternoon off, right? Cancel the rest of your appointments. You need food."

Snapping back to reality, Lelouch glanced at his watch furtively. "No, thank you. I have another important meeting in about ten minutes."

Milly sighed, "Can you make it through the day with no energy? You're obviously _sick_ and tired. It doesn't even look as if you've had a decent meal in ages. And you're planning to go through another day in your condition?"

"Yes."

She groaned. "Lelouch! What on earth is—"

Lelouch held up a hand, and then huffed, tone indignant. "Milly, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Besides, I'm not sick. I've never been sick since I was twelve. Now, at twenty-seven, I believe I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Milly snorted. "Right. Tell that to the pounding veins on your forehead."

Lelouch crossed his arms in retaliation. "Hey!"

She grinned good-naturedly. Then, adapting a softer tone, she asked, "Is it because of _her_ again?" At Lelouch's affirmative nod, she resigned, "Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time. But—"Milly looked at him directly in the eyes,—"if you collapsed of exhaustion one day, don't blame me for the **things** _I_ would do, ok?"

Lelouch nodded, completely _unaware_ of what he was subjecting himself into. "I'm fine, Milly. _Fainting_ in public will be the last thing on earth that I will ever do."

At Milly's devious smirk, he suddenly had an ominous feeling seeping through.

"Of course, my little muse," she exclaimed cheerfully, wagging a finger at him. "Or else, I'm sure a fangirl's wrath won't be something you'd want to go through."

Lelouch visibly paled at those words.

It was like Milly saying, _'Mark my words, my little muse.'_

It was absolutely_ n_ot a simple threat.

It was a promise.

Or a curse.

That's for sure.

* * *

**PENDRAGON, BRITANNIA**

**Ashford, Hawthorne & Associates**

_Same day, 3:00 pm_

After the episode with Milly, Lelouch found himself falling easily again into his routine.

_Work._

_Work._

_Work._

_...and more work._

And the meeting that afternoon was just one testament to that.

The room was silent aside from the sound of shuffling papers.

Lelouch sat at one end of the long wooden table, chin resting atop his raised hands while eyeing the middle-aged woman talking in hushed whispers to the lawyers by her side.

Apparently, she was loaded enough to hire two.

'_From our rival firm, no less,' _he added coolly.

Lelouch had known those faces even before he started practicing law. They were almost all over the news and papers for handling several cases of famous celebrities and noted officials of the government. It was usually a smooth win for the both of them. Together or separate, the public saw them as eloquent speakers who only spoke nothing but the truth in the face of justice. And coincidently enough, the truth always sided with the wealthy breeds of society.

But Lelouch knew better.

'_Andreas Darlton and Luciano Bradley,' _he noted, highly amused. _'What an interesting pair.'_

And interesting they were, undoubtedly.

Andreas Darlton was an extremely tall, well-built man with a diagonal scar running across his face. If it weren't for the suit and tie, that visage and those eyes could easily place him as a mafia boss, or if not, the Yamaguchi-gumi heir _(5)_. It's evident that he held no interest on the concerns of the client, with the look he was giving the woman trying to explain her case. Whatever it was, Darlton deemed it unnecessary. For him, the whole thing was pretty much in the bag.

Especially after seeing his person.

Young.

Alone.

And clearly with no client in sight.

Darlton could practically taste the win thriving inside.

Luciano Bradley, on the other hand, was a no different story. Bradley was a lanky, violent, orange-haired fellow. Widely known as the confrontational type, antagonizing others was like second nature to this extremely hot-headed man. He would attack without provocation, completely devoid of care to its repercussions. And as long as the results favoured him, any feasible methods, underhanded or not, would be done by his men in any means necessary.

Hero of justice, indeed.

Lelouch stared at the wall clock, bored.

Apparently, his client was running late, but he didn't seem the slightest bit unfazed. It was quite understandable, really. Mao had been through a lot lately. The loss of his job. The death of his wife. The sickness of his daughter. And now, the assets not being handed over by his lawful mother.

Lelouch felt a chill.

Not due to the graveness of the situation, but to the freezing air.

Lelouch glared at the offending contraption that broke his line of thinking. For him, its presence was absolutely unnecessary. ("The room was small and cool enough, thank you very much.")

But maybe, it's not the machine's fault.

'_Perhaps,'_ his eyes narrowed, _'it was the pills wearing off.'_

Not good.

Definitely not good.

Lelouch could already feel the headache coming.

The sound of frantic footsteps approaching signalled Mao's decision to finally attend that afternoon's meeting.

A hurried "Sorry, I'm late" graced the room's occupants, before Mao took the seat beside him.

Lelouch blinked.

The Chinese man definitely looked harassed, in more ways than possible.

"Well, then, since you're already here, let's try to settle the issue regarding your wife's assets under her estate," Darlton started, immediately aiming for the gun.

After some shuffling, Bradley hoisted up a piece of paper containing a name Mao knew very well. Bradley explained, "Although most of the assets are under your wife, Yvette Simmons, the ownership _in fact_ belongs to Madam Melanie Simmons, her mother."

Mao stiffened visibly on his seat.

Pretending not to notice, Lelouch nodded gravely. "We're unable to assess the whole of Yvette's assets accurately. With that, we will never be able to distribute her assets properly," he paused to look at the room's sole female occupant."Although it might upset you, madam, but please let us have the accurate details of Yvette's estate as soon you can."

Melanie looked enraged at the insinuation of his words. She hissed, "Are you implying that my daughter has concealed some of her properties? Do you have proof? With no proof whatsoever, how dare you—"

"Mother!"

Mao's outburst definitely failed to diffuse the situation.

"Who are you calling mother now, you bastard!"

Mao whimpered.

Lelouch held up a hand. "Please be careful with your words, madam. This is a conference room, not a marketplace. Please, if you dare utter another vulgar word to my client, I will have no choice but to take legal action against you for verbal assault."

At the furious glare fired at him, Lelouch already knew he just furthered the Britannian woman's ire.

But he would have none of that.

Instead, he addressed the other men. "Well, if you gentlemen must know, from Melanie's Real Estate, we have managed to release 5,000 square feet of property in Birmingham." Eyeing the other's reactions, Lelouch continued, "And we can very much do the same with the rest of her seemingly carefully _hidden_ assets."

Bradley didn't seem the slightest bit pleased. "Why are you bringing this up now? The land in Birmingham has nothing to do with us."

Lelouch grinned, definitely onto something. "Why, Mr. Bradley? Do you think we're that easy?" He fixed the Britannian woman with a level stare. "You made false accounts and kept a big plot of land partitioned out from the estate, didn't you?" At the lack of response, he added with a smirk, "You do know that this amounts to coercion, don't you?"

"You're not being discreet here, are you," Darlton's deep voice echoed within the small confines of the room.

Lelouch sneered in reply. "A mother using her daughter's name to cover up actual ownership? If you must know, Mr. Darlton, this is against the rules of actual property rights and ownership."

"Coercion, fraud, infringement of ownership rules...," Darlton droned on, obviously not impressed, "all of these require evidence, young lad. Do you have any?" he implored with a critical stare. Darlton snorted. "Making conclusions based on assumptions, I think only _rookies_ do such things," he exclaimed, glancing at his form meaningfully.

But Lelouch made no move to acknowledge the insult, instead he replied calmly, "Finding evidence will definitely be difficult, but—"he paused for emphasis, amethyst eyes dancing mirthfully—"the process will nevertheless be an interesting one. In the process, we will be checking on the company's floating assets. Who knows—"he said with a smirk—"we might find something of _immense_ disadvantage to you. Even so, do you still want to give it a shot?

Bradley snapped, obviously livid, "I don't see why we should not."

'_Got you.'_ Lelouch grinned inwardly.

"Oh, is that so? You still want to hang on until the end, huh? Maybe, if you back off in time, perhaps we'd consider letting you go. To prevent humiliation to the firm you represent, you know?"

"You dare threaten me? You little—"

"Bradley," Darlton intoned, preventing an episode that would further complicate their situation. A quick glance at his client only confirmed his suspicion.

Melanie Simmons was sweating bullets, clenched fists shaking horribly.

This was not good.

Darlton was torn.

Of course, the whole exchange was not missed by Lelouch's observant eyes. Riling up Bradley was a piece of cake, but baiting Darlton was a completely different matter, altogether.

'_So what are you going to do, Darlton? To play or not to play? Hesitate once, and you're out of the game.'_

Perhaps, Darlton finally realized that whatever decision he had, in here, in court or in front of the jury, the result would just be the same.

Then, at the uncertain look on the lawyer's eyes, Lelouch already knew the answer.

He smirked at the feeling of victory.

'_I win.'_

* * *

The episode that followed that meeting had been ugly.

Melanie was throwing curses at his Chinese client who could definitely use a break from all these folly. Mao was obviously tired and weary, and the ominous presence of his mother-in-law did nothing to alleviate his worries.

_(His daughter was sick, for god's sake!) _

Bradley and Darlton, on the other hand, were busy drilling holes at the back of his head.

Their silence was enough.

Apparently, voicing their thoughts would just be overkill.

Nevertheless, whatever happened outside the office was no longer Lelouch's responsibility.

His job was done.

Period.

Besides, the results of today's case was just another addition to his 'Mind Victory Collection.'

Cool name, huh.

_'Ah, life is good.' _he thought.

But then, suddenly, the completely unexpected (_but somehow definitely expected)_ finally happened.

Lelouch was just walking halfway through the hallway when the spasms started.

Leaning on the wall for support, Lelouch clutched his head with both hands, amethyst eyes definitely showing tremendous amount of pain.

'_Arghh..'_

He vaguely heard a voice calling for his name and saw a blurry figure of a woman running towards him.

But he had no time to react.

Because the next thing Lelouch knew, he was already seeing nothing but black.

* * *

**PENDRAGON, BRITANNIA**

**Calvin Clarkland Hospital**

_December 20, 2017; 9:00 am_

Lelouch awoke at the smell of burning incense and candles.

'_Where am I?'_

The expanse of the room, the sheets of the bed he's occupying and the present state of his being answered his question.

'_A hospital.' _He noted with understanding. After all, no other place could be so disgustingly white and smell of incens-

Wait. Hold that thought.

Hospitals, as far as he knew, were sanctuaries full of sick people and machineries with flashy lights that would go "ping" at any given opportunity. Said hospitals were also filled with doctors that wore white coats to symbolize the purity of their souls, untouched by such human feelings as sympathy, compassion, or mercy (particularly towards ailing patients). And since hospitals were indeed full of aforementioned ill individuals, they must therefore adhere to the highest standards of cleanliness and sanitation necessary.

And it was against this argument that hospitals would not, under any circumstances, smell of incense and burning candles, (especially scented ones). In fact, they were supposed to reek of drugs and disinfectant (and all other things that only God knows what).

That's when he noticed (_with a look of horror_) the piled flowers, gifts, fruits and candles on the tiled floor beside his hospital bed. And the thick ribbon tied around the funeral flowers, which seemed quite expensive if one took a closer look (and Lelouch absolutely didn't), was just the icing on the cake.

_In loving memory of _

_**Lelouch vi Britannia**_

_(December 5, 1990 – December 18, 2017)_

_Beloved son, devoted brother_

_A man of honor, advocate of--_

Amethyst eyes narrowed. _'What's the meaning of this?!'_ With no one around to grace him with an answer, several possibilities echoed back to his pretty little head. One of which, Lelouch was very much not inclined to admit (and whoever God present up there forbid).

Of course. Who would even believe?

Lelouch vi Britannia could not possibly be dead.

(_"I'm still breathing, damn it!")_

The sound of the door opening pulled him from his reverie. But the sight that greeted him brought him no glee.

"C.C.," he growled menacingly.

As if noticing for the first time that the room's sole occupant was wide awake and glaring daggers at the back of her skull, C.C. turned to him, faked a gasp, golden eyes twinkling, "Lelouch.. you're alive."

Cue eyebrow twitch.

"I was **hospitalized**, not _dead, _you witch," Lelouch hissed at the green-haired woman, currently pre-occupied with plucking the petals off a freshly bloomed rose. From where she got it, he refused to know.

C.C. smirked, tone clearly mocking him, "Of course, you're not. Silly."

(_Insert wicked laughter, please.)_

Lelouch glared, irritation expressed full force.

Unfazed, C.C. just gave an innocent but-definitely-not-so-innocent grin.

At the sight of that 'she-devil' smile (which awfully reminded him of a Medieval witch that replaced his peaceful childhood slumbers with horrible nightmares—don't ask), Lelouch was then flooded with a distinct memory of the episode that landed him on the hospital bed in the first place.

Like a broken record from a cheaply-funded movie, he could hear Milly's constant nagging (about his health), Shirley's unwavering incompetence (at work), Rivalz's incessant chatter (about Milly), and Mao's—

Oh, god no.

_(Feeling of dread seeping through.)_

Once again, Lelouch heard the wonderful conversation he had with the hallway's marbled floor.

_(Floor, meet Lelouch._

_Lelouch, meet Floor. _

"_Hey buddy, what's up?"_

"_I'm great! How about you?"_

"_Oh, absolutely wonderful! Did you know that I have a case today?"_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm sick, so—" _

_And there was darkness.)_

Lelouch groaned.

The resounding smack delivered to his forehead was by no means enough to hide his shame.

'_Milly's never going to live this down,' _he thought, absolutely horrified.

Because all hail Lelouch vi Britannia (the person who claimed to have never gotten sick in the past, at the present and absolutely _not_ in the near future) fainted after a case (which he won of course) due to some teething fever.

Great.

Just great.

_(With sarcasm to the nth power)_

Well, at least it was **after. **

'_But still,' _his mind insisted.

He _**fainted.**_

F-A-I-N-T-E—

Another smack.

Suddenly, the idea of death seemed tempting.

C.C., completely oblivious to the demeaning battle going on within Lelouch's head, took fancy on the gifts next to his bed. It was an awesome batch, really. Branded suits, watches, get-well-soon cards, chocolates (_'Oh, I'll definitely have this.')_, scented candles, herbal medicines, various food items...and finally _('...oohhh')_, a very suspicious-looking, featherweight pink box.

'_**The Pleasure Pack: **_

_**Ultra fine and mega sensitive. **_

_**Your ticket to heaven, guaranteed!'**_

C.C. grinned.

'_Now, that's interesting.'_

Obviously, she needed not second guess who would even think of giving such gift.

C.C. could just hear the shrill laughter of a certain blond woman in the background (and Lelouch's hissy fit).

"—you here?"

Blink. "...hmm?"

Lelouch glared, irritated. Then, trying to salvage the dignity he still had left, Lelouch cleared his throat, fixed C.C. a nonchalant stare and asked, "So, why are you here?"

A pregnant pause.

"...ahh..."

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four sec-

That did it.

"C.C., just answer the question, damn it!"

After deep consideration (one that involved counting the non-existent dirt on the pristine white wall opposite Lelouch's bed, then multiplying it to the estimated number of ebony strands sitting atop his head), C.C. _finally _looked at him in the eyes and replied casually, "I'm getting married."

Lelouch was about to say 'that does not answer my question' when the meaning of those words dawned on him. Amethyst eyes widened in disbelief. "Schneizel actually proposed?" _'To you?' _he added mentally.

Don't get him wrong. C.C., no matter how much Lelouch hated to admit, was an amazing woman. Beautiful, witty and definitely wealthy, with her coming from a family of doctors who owned several private hospitals within the country (the one Lelouch was in included), C.C. was more than enough to make Schneizel's previous lovers come running home for their money. (Please note Lelouch's blatant refusal to mention anything about C.C.'s personality).

But this was _**Schneizel**_ they were talking about.

That withstanding, no one can blame him for not handing over the benefit of the doubt.

'_Marriage.'_

Just one of the anomalies of modern society.

The idea itself was absurd, assuming that such feat was actually even possible (again with Schneizel).

Schneizel vi Britannia was the epitome of a perfect man. A cold-hearted business mogul whose charm on the board could bring any man into throes of woe, misery and passion, all rolled into one. Sure, he had his fair share of women, but marriage was very farfetched, particularly for the seemingly mismatched pair of Schneizel and C.C.

Sorry to say, but they just don't fit.

_Mismatch_ made in heaven, indeed.

'_And this __**is **__Schneizel,'_ Lelouch's subconscious mind insisted yet _**again**_ vehemently.

That itself and all other things considered. Period.

For one, Schneizel's love for money rivalled Milly's addiction to anything crazy (Lelouch shuddered at one memory). He would not look at any person twice without calculating the number of zeroes attached to you and your family. Or, to put it bluntly, Schneizel would not even spare you a glance if you're not a dollar sign with green eyes and a body.

(Lelouch was not defaming his brother. At all.)

(Mind you, he called it 'stating facts.' Absolutely nothing personal. Amen.)

"—yet."

Lelouch blinked and turned to the woman now sitting on his bed. "Sorry. What was that?"

C.C. rolled her eyes and replied monotonously, "I said, Schneizel didn't propose to me. Did you hit your head again or something?" She finished with a smirk.

Lelouch frowned, deciding not to grace her question with an answer. Instead, he asked, "How could you get married if he hasn't even propo-"

Lelouch stopped mid sentence, eyes turning darker at his conclusion. Burning anger surged to his veins as Lelouch turned to her, growling threateningly, "_Cecilia_," C.C. noted the use of her full name (a rare feat), "if you must know, we, vi Britannia, tolerate no form of filth or adultery. Such a disgrace! Honestly, if you even dare sully the Britannian name, I swear I'll-"

Lelouch broke off at the sound of C.C. laughing. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Lelouch regarded her, tone not the slightest bit pleased, "You find this funny, witch?"

C.C. looked back at him, highly amused. "I mentioned nothing about cheating on him, Lelouch. It's just you jumping to conclusions." She snorted for good measure. "Really, you and your brother complex"—he gave an annoyed grunt—"are just too much sometimes." She paused to glance at the reeling man. "Besides, sorry to burst your bubble, but Schneizel won't be the one proposing."

Lelouch blinked. _'Huh?'_

Stop. Rewind. Play.

"_What?"_

C.C. grinned wolfishly as if Christmas came early.

"I am."

* * *

**Endnotes:**

(1) & (2) – Yep, like many of you have guessed, Ashford, Hawthorne and Associates was based on a real life law firm. The name was actually Clifford Chance, located at Canary Wharf in London. All the details included in this fic about Ashford, Hawthorne and Associates were theirs, not mine.

(3) Alicia Lohmeyer was an original character of Code Geass R2. She was Nunnally's advisor. Haha, again not mine.

(4) That wonderful line was not mine. It came from another fanfic that I've read in the past, entitled "Postcard Worthy."

(5) Lelouch was referring to Japan's largest criminal organization: The Yamaguchi-gumi.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That awfully long piece of writing is the first chapter of 'Twisted Fairytale.' As you've observed, it's practically much about Lelouch and all those jargon present in his life as a lawyer.

To those who got confused at the stuff I was saying, I'm terribly sorry, but I believe that they were absolutely needed for the readers to have a 'feel' as to how Lelouch would be as a lawyer. I hope I managed to pull that off though.

Don't worry, most of the legal jargon ends here. Up next would deal mostly with business terminologies.

Now, where could this ridiculous thing be going? I've dropped a lot of hints here and there, but the clear vision of the plot will appear on the next chapter.

Ok, now to answer some anticipated questions.

This story will run up to 16 to 17 chapters.

It's definitely YAOI, considering the main pairing of SUZAKU X LELOUCH.

This is AU so some of CG's original characters might seem a bit off so they could fit into the role assigned to them in this fic.

Hmm... what else?? *thinks hard*

Well, that's all the stuff I think people usually tend to ask.

But if you have more questions feel free to ask me! I'm more than willing to answer them.

Ok, so that's it, guys.

What are you waiting for?

Reviews/ Comments/ Flames/ Criticisms are highly appreciated.

See you in the next chapter!

'**Twisted Fairytale, Second Chapter: The Charge **

(Introducing Suzaku Kururugi)

PS: Do you like my Milly? How about C.C.? ... and oh yeah, Who could guess what Milly got for Lelouch as a gift? The winner gets a cookie!


	2. The Charge

**Title:** Twisted Fairytale

**Genre:** Romance / Drama

**Rating**: M

**Parings: **Suzaku X Lelouch

**Summary: **Because love moves in mysterious ways, flirtatious playboy, Suzaku Kururugi, found himself captivated not by a woman, but by the pretty man who turns his perfect life upside down. AU

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all those people who reviewed and added this story to their Alerts/Favorites List! You guys definitely made my day! Oh yeah, **Desperateembrace **won the cookie! Indeed, Milly got Lelouch some condoms. Congratulations!

**Warning: Please** be **mindful **of the **dates**. The half of this story occurred **a week before **Lelouch's hospitalization. Suzaku's biography was loosely based on a character of the Korean drama, 'Take care of the Young Lady.' **BEWARE OF SCENE/TIME SHIFTS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. All rights reserved to CLAMP.**

**

* * *

**

_When he was eighteen, Lelouch vi Britannia declined the power of kings._

_It was totally unexpected._

_Lelouch was the apple of his mother's eyes but the thorn to his father's. His words and his actions had never once spoken ill of his reputation. He was smart, charismatic, a born leader...the faultless tactician. In simple words, he was and all, the ideal son._

_But never to that man._

_For no matter what perfect things he did, his father had nothing for him but dissatisfaction on his feat. _

"_You dare call yourself a Britannian prince?" he once mocked him. "Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a common git. "_

_And Lelouch saw red._

_But when the ceremony for the heir was raised, Charles vi Britannia had not anything against him but only words of praise._

"_I hereby proclaim my brilliant third son, Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99__th__ successor for the throne of Britannia!"_

_At last, the coveted crown was finally his._

"_All hail Lelouch!" the people chorused. "All hail Lelouch!"_

_It was a declaration expected by the court that witnessed the endeavors of their beloved royal prince. _

_But his few words surprised many. "I'm going to study law," he all but said._

_At the blatant refusal, Charles was livid. "You don't know what you're saying, you foolish boy!"_

_However, ebony head just tilted arrogantly as Lelouch exclaimed haughtily, "Please make no mistake, dear father. I was neither foolish nor ignorant like brother." _

"_You vermin!" the emperor shouted, clearly enraged._

_But because arrogance had a name that he was there, Lelouch heeded __**not **__his words for the first time in years._

"_Pardon me, father. But I shall take no insult to this revered name given by my mother."_

_And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone without tears._

_Nevertheless, Charles was one proud man. _

"_I will definitely bring you back, my pompous son."_

_And that's the promise of his clan._

_

* * *

_**TOKYO, JAPAN**

**Kururugi Zaibatsu – Head Office**

_**January 4, 2018; Monday, 9:00 am** _

When Lelouch arrived at Narita Airport two days prior, he was swarmed and a bit overwhelmed by the Japanese population that spoke only bits of English. Taking deep breaths and struggling a little, he searched inside his mind for the Japanese lessons that he had taken as a child. For a Britannian, studying the Japanese language and manner of writing was not a common thing, but an experience when he was eight, ending up _**lost**_ in the said foreign country, was enough reason for him to add a Japanese instructor in his long list of private tutors. _(1)_

_(Little Lelouch's refusal to play with Milly after he started with his Japanese lessons left the blond girl bewildered and slightly angry._

_In retaliation, Milly never stopped accusing him of having a Japanese boyfriend and calling him a sissy._

_Lelouch shivered in memory.)_

However, at this particular morning, he was a brand new man. Japanese tongue intact, he was able to mingle with the crowd like a veteran cat.

Lelouch was currently inside the President's Office of Japan's most influential enterprise, the Kururugi Zaibatsu. It was a huge six-storey Corinthian building that existed in completion since 1929 and nestled within the prestigious and financial district of Tokyo. It sat adjacent to the luxurious Mandarin Hotel, seeming just like the cultural heritage property it really was amidst the dynamic blend of old and new. Indeed, for any outsiders, looking at the pair closely together, they appeared like artistic infrastructures aiming for harmony between tradition and innovation _(2)_.

That day was not his first time inside the aforementioned building. But, it was definitely his _first_ in this kind of meeting.

Because for a few months, Lelouch had to face the world not as a lawyer, but as an ordinary man due to Milly's meddling.

Of course, his physician's advice and Guildroy's words didn't help his situation the slightest bit.

Or to put it bluntly, that doting father just seconded the suggestion of his darling novelist.

_With passion. _

Knowing that resisting would only be futile on this matter, the amethyst-eyed man actually consented (_not without lashing sharp words and sending heated glares.)_

And for a while, Lelouch felt vulnerable at the momentary lost of his title.

But his dignity _(and awfully huge ego_) immediately made up for it.

So everything was _slightly _okay.

_For the meantime._

"How have you been, Lelouch-san?" asked the gray-haired man sitting across him in the mahogany table.

The question brought the young lawyer back to reality and was then awfully reminded of his duty.

Lelouch gave the man a level stare, dwelling on the question intricately. "To be honest," he cleared his throat, gesturing with his hands, "meeting you under these circumstances is rather awkward."

The Japanese man responded with a humored grin. "Indeed, it is," he trailed off, green eyes turning wistful. "The last time I saw you was three years ago, in a court room, with several of my directors under your intense scrutiny." Then chuckling a bit, he asked, "It was your first case, wasn't it?"

Lelouch nodded faintly.

"You're just a novice lawyer," he commented, laughing at the young man's indignant scoff, "and to think that you had _us_ rolling on the palm of your hand was really something at that time."

Lelouch could remember the success of that day vividly. It was his first case, the one that landed him as a qualified partner of Ashford, Hawthorne and Associates in 2014.

"Please, Kururugi-san. That was hardly any laughing matter," Lelouch admonished, slightly unnerved at the man's carefree disposition.

"Genbu is fine," the sixty-two year old replied instead, shaking his head. Then settling his chin atop his raised hands, he regarded Lelouch seriously. "Besides, both you and I know that the verdict was exactly as expected, if not more."

"In fact, it is," Lelouch agreed. "Yoshiro Mitsuhashi, one of your prized directors, signed in April 13, 2014 the order that allowed dumping of toxic chemicals into the river near your power plant in Okinawa, eventually killing several citizens residing in the area."

Genbu nodded, amazed at his photographic memory. "Of course, exactly as I remembered."

"Several others in your company were also involved in the case, if I remember correctly. All of them, including Mitsuhashi, paid the compensatory damages beforehand. However, Mitsuhashi was the only one not spared by the law," Lelouch supplied, considering that of all six directors acquitted for the crime, Mitsuhashi was the only one sentenced to jail for four years.

It seemed that even the business world _still_ held no mercy for the '_nouveau riche'_.

Amethyst eyes suddenly narrowed darkly. "To be frank, Genbu-san, that incident was just proof of your senior management's blatant stupidity and irresponsibility," Lelouch intoned sharply, then waved his hand, easily dismissing the statement like it was some boring history. "But that's not the issue here, is it?" Not bothering to hear Genbu's reply, he continued, "Apparently, Guildroy deemed it appropriate to send me here to act as your aid on some matter of extreme importance." He paused, then regarded the other man with a level stare. "Please do enlighten me."

"My, my," Genbu chuckled, diffusing the tension slightly, "such harsh words, young man. Someday, a cat might just bite your tongue."

Lelouch was not humored.

Indeed, his words were harsh.

However, the situation now was different.

Very different.

Thus, nodding faintly, with eyes turning serious and lips pressing into a grim line, Genbu finally shared his quandary.

"It was like this…."

* * *

A few moments after Genbu's explanation, Lelouch had the strong urge to refuse, pack his bags and book a flight back to Britannia.

_Immediately._

However, unfortunately for him, with all the years spent dealing with the eccentricities of Milly and C.C., he had grown a heart _**not**_ to do just that.

_(Curse guilt. _

_Curse conscience._

_Curse all the things that went along with it.)_

Instead, he sighed heavily, massaging his temples.

Somehow, he was really not all surprised.

Apparently, Guildroy already warned him of this possibility a few days before his flight.

Sadly enough, the warning did nothing to prepare him for the real thing.

"Will you do it?" came Genbu's dreaded question.

Once again, Lelouch felt the need to flee.

But he just replied calmly. "Give me a year, no," he trailed off, "make that six to eight months. I will do my best to give you what you want. However," he paused, looking at Genbu directly, "I demand your **full** cooperation. As a man of miracles, I will use any methods I deemed absolutely necessary, thus, I shall expect neither looks nor words, regarding my actions questionably. Do you agree on these terms?"

"I do," Genbu answered, green eyes glinting gratefully.

Lelouch nodded. "Good."

All of a sudden, he opened the suitcase that he had carried with him to the office, pulled out a brown folder, then handed it to Genbu.

The other man stared at him, confused.

Lelouch replied to the unspoken inquiry. "I figured that this discussion will result to this. So, I took the liberty of drafting my own contract of employment while serving under your company. You can review it at your will; however, I'm afraid that motion for amendments shall be ignored without question. The blank line on the last page, right here," he pointed at the space above Genbu's printed name, "—is just there waiting for your seal of approval and signature."

For a while, Genbu was left speechless. Once again, he was reminded that the Britannian lawyer would never be the type to come to work unprepared. Inwardly, he was highly impressed and strongly tempted to employ the young man as his company's in-house lawyer instead as the executive secretary of his promiscuous son.

The aging man saw the golden opportunity waving at him.

Very tempting, indeed.

Genbu shook his head, regarding Lelouch with an amused grin. "You really never fail to surprise me, young man." Then he grabbed his pen, browsed through the pages until he reached the last one and prepared to sign. He stopped midway, eyebrows furrowed when he noticed something amiss. "Lelouch Lamperouge?" he asked, clearly remembering that the other man's full name was Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Please, Genbu-san," Lelouch intoned mildly. "Your employees knew my name by heart. I highly doubt that they will be pleased to know that the person who almost cost them their job is working in the same place as them. Besides," he added with dry humor, "I will really appreciate not receiving any death threats during my stay in your good office."

"Of course, of course," Genbu agreed with a chuckle, then proceeded to sign. When the deed was done, he turned to him. "As for accommodation, you're more than welcome to live in the Kururugi manor. Honestly, that place needs more people to put dirt on its feet."

But Genbu's invitation was met with silence.

"Well?" he implored.

Lelouch just raised a brow. "Do you expect me to say that I would hate to impose on your hospitality, Genbu-san?" he asked, but waited for no response. "Well, I'm not all for that polite stuff, I'm afraid. But to spare your doubt on this matter, let me tell you this. I will be dealing with your son most of the time. Inside the office, during meetings, briefings, conferences and presentations. I will supervise his training and education. And even his social life, if needed be," he enumerated, not giving the other man a chance to speak.

Lelouch continued on. "However, I shall not, under any circumstances, allow myself to be surrounded by a walking disaster twenty-four hours a day," he paused, regarding the man coolly. "My physician told me to relax and unwind, so I expect not to be too stressed in this job, which, I suppose, with the behavior that I just heard, is already breached by your side."

They were sharply-wielded words coming from a very straightforward young man.

For some reason, Genbu felt not the least bit insulted.

In fact, the wealthy man was grinning happily.

'_He's the perfect man,' _he remarked mentally. _'Looks very delicate but definitely difficult to break.'_

"I understand," Genbu replied with a shrug, the wheels in his mind already turning.

On that final note, Lelouch officially accepted the ultimatum.

_In just six months, he would create a miracle._

But because he was a man of marvels, he would fulfil it without fail.

And this was the story.

* * *

*******Chapter 2: The Charge*******

**

* * *

**_**Three weeks ago...**_

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

**Imperial Hotel**

_December 10, 2017; Monday, 6:27 am _

Suzaku Kururugi woke up amidst tangled limbs.

Squinting his eyes to adjust to the morning light, he sat up with a groan, flexed his weary muscles, and then let out a curse at the reminder of the past night.

There, sprawled across his bed, were two naked bodies, smelling of fluids that obviously resulted from copious amounts of sex.

_Sex._

_Sex._

_Sex._

…_.and more sex._

Apparently, the activities from the previous night had been convincing enough for him to agree that two girls for bedding would definitely fill his solitary evening.

Well... it was a pleasure-filled night, alright.

But his father would definitely murder him with all his might.

Disentangling his legs from the creamy flesh flushed against him, Suzaku carefully trudged over the sleeping ladies and made haste for his shirt and pants. His clothes were in a cluttered mess on the floor, together with a pair of pink undies and a lacy black thong.

It was like any ordinary tryst.

But unlike his first time, for this simple affair, his memory only served him well.

Suzaku remembered all of them.

The heated glances...

The fevered kisses...

The burning caresses...

The eager thrusts...

The breathy gasps....

The pleasured moans....

....and the delighted cries...

.....for _more, more, more_!

And at the final moment of release, he swallowed their screams.

But he was not sated.

Because till the end of the evening, those tight caverns satisfied nothing.

Found nothing.

Reached nothing.

Touched nothing.

Not even _**him.**_

Not even this sinful man who had spilled his seeds all over their very being.

Never him.

Just nothing, _nothing, nothing! _

Because _**only**_ Suzaku Kururugi knew everything.

Fingering the cross nestled against his chest, Suzaku wanted to laugh at the irony of all things.

Here he was.

A baptized Christian, painting the stage of sin.

_Lust. _

A felony so addicting like a drug to his vein.

A pair of slender arms suddenly wrapped around his middle in a possessive embrace. "Leaving already?" a voice whispered seductively, breath ghosting over the sensitive shell of his ear.

Suzaku paused, halfway through with the buttons of his shirt, nether regions completely bare for seeing…._and _more touching. He could feel the obvious roundness of her breasts pressed firmly against his back.

He shivered pleasantly.

Then trying to focus on reality, and not on the memory of those ample bosoms being fondled by his experienced hands previously, Suzaku turned to her and answered amicably, "That I am, my lady." Emerald eyes locked with burning sapphires. "Unless your ladyship still wants my company," he continued with a melting smile.

Suzaku was then met with a fiery kiss that flamed his insides.

"Must you really ask?" she purred, stroking his well-endowed manhood back to life.

And their tongues started the forbidden dance.

Amidst thighs that circled his hips, nipples that hardened under his fingertips and lips that caressed his own in a heated bliss, Suzaku only saw another person's ghost floating vividly in the eyes of his mind.

It was her _again_.

The lone woman who had been haunting his dreams for nine years.

She was crying out for him.

'_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!' _he cried inwardly with each pleasured thrust.

But amethyst eyes just smiled bitterly.

Once again, to the sins of lust and greed, he gave in.

And Suzaku drowned in the river of tears.

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

**Kururugi Estate**

_December 10, 2017; Monday, 9:42 am_

The servants of the Kururugi Estate believed in miracles. They had seen and lived through such marvels ever since Suzaku Kururugi came into the world, in the same year that Prince Joachim of Belgium was born to the royal family _(3)_. In their eyes, he was all the walking bundle of pain, joy, laughter and tears as a child.

And _even _now that he was no longer just a lad.

Apparently, that morning was no exception.

A couple of patrolling guards and cleaning maids did a double take when they saw the country's crowned princess marching up the entrance hall, obviously fuming, with Inoue, her lady-in-waiting, following closely while visibly sweating in fear and worry.

It was a miraculous spectacle, undoubtedly.

After all, Sumeragi Kaguya, the kind and peace-loving princess of Japan, seething in anger and glaring daggers on a beautiful Monday morning was indeed a miracle.

"A pleasant morning, your highness," greeted one of them, bowing deeply. That was their cue to recover from the state of shock they were in for a few minutes. Several servants did the same while the security decided to inform the Chief Butler of the uncanny situation.

For some reason, the man felt an impending disaster.

At the glare that caused the servants to flinch visibly, the guard uttered a code to his receiver that, in normal words, actually meant, 'Please hurry up, it's urgent'

Or something like that.

"Where is Suzaku?" Kaguya questioned flatly instead of greeting back in her usual cheer. Her jade eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Call_ him down here this instant. That man definitely needs a piece of my mind."

Nobody answered.

Nobody even dared to move.

But they couldn't be blamed for disobedience.

Because they knew absolutely nothing about the young master's whereabouts.

In fact, they hadn't seen a hair of the Kururugi heir ever since the previous afternoon.

"Well?" Kaguya tapped her foot impatiently.

A seemingly brave one tried to answer, "…uhh…well…the young master—"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," exclaimed a calm masculine voice that saved the servants from further interrogation. It was Kaname Ohgi, the Kururugi family's chief butler who wore black from head to toe. "Good morning, Princess Kaguya," Ohgi greeted with a bow when he was finally at the appropriate distance from the royal. "Lady Inoue," he acknowledged the blue-haired woman near the princess who in turn bowed to him.

Kaguya waved a hand, seeming to calm down slightly at the sight of the family's trusted retainer. "What do you mean not possible? Is he not here?" she demanded.

Ohgi signalled the servants to get on with their work before nodding at her gravely. "I'm afraid so, your highness. Apparently, the young master spent the night outside the mansion," he paused, contemplating whether to continue or not. He decided on the former. "And according to my informants, he appeared to have stayed at the Imperial Hotel—"

"With a woman?" Kaguya cut in and then shook her head, seeming to change her mind. "Wait. Don't answer that."

Ohgi hid a smile.

It was a rhetorical question that needed no answer.

He cleared his throat. "It's nearing lunch time, so I guess the young master will be here in just a while. Do you care for some tea while waiting for him in the living room, your highness?"

Surprisingly, Kaguya nodded agreeably. "Tea sounds good." She gestured to her lady-in-waiting who heaved a relieved sigh at her mistress' calmer demeanor. "Will that be alright, Inoue?"

Slightly startled at the question, Inoue shook her head vigorously. Then she beamed. "It's as you wish, my lady."

Kaguya smiled.

"I'm honored to be of company, your highness," Ohgi bowed. Then motioning to the spacious hallway, he said, "This way, please."

And they followed wordlessly.

* * *

Moments after Ohgi disappeared into the kitchen, Kaguya settled on one of the many sofas in the living room, and once again found herself fascinated by the awesome architecture of the place.

The western design of the whole Kururugi estate was a refreshing view from the traditional arrangement of her home in Chiyoda, the Imperial Palace. Her place of residence was completely different in purpose and in ambiance compared to the Kururugi manor. The Imperial Palace gave the impression of coming from a different dimension, with its design and structure seeming like an anomaly resting within the busy and industrialized city of Tokyo. It was a patch of green amidst conurbation of machines. It was cold. Just like the walls that surrounded it. While this one, the Kururugi manor, she noted mildly, exudes warmth and tenderness that was somehow absent within the confines of the palace. Indeed, it was a home, both in beauty and in heart.

While she was preoccupied with these observations, Inoue was busy flipping through the pages of a glossy magazine that she found atop the side table. When Kaguya noticed this, she paused with her musings then fixated a glare at the awfully familiar grinning face that grazed the front page.

It was her cousin.

In all his glory.

Kaguya snatched the magazine from Inoue's bewildered hands, and then flipped it on the page containing an article about Suzaku. When she found it, Kaguya read on, eyebrows shooting upwards incredulously with each printed word.

_(__**Flavor of the Month:**_

"_Born into the wealthiest upper class of Japan's high society, Suzaku Kururugi was the one desired by women; feared and hated by men. As the sole successor to the most influential enterprise in East Asia, Kururugi Zaibatsu, he definitely had both the looks and the background to have the world rolling on the palm of his hand. _

_Voted in Pulse World Survey (PWS) as Asia's hottest celebrity and most charismatic heir in the world for five consecutive years, this Japanese man was absolutely one eye-candy to single or even married women. Furthermore, Suzaku excels in horse-riding, shooting, kendo, judo, karate and all kinds of sports. He also had what would make as Kururugi Zaibatsu's global main model: charm and beauty._

_The residence built entirely for him sat on the land exceeding five-hundred square meters. Not only was there an Olympic-sized swimming pool, tennis courts, golf courses and mini-theaters, there was also an exclusive airport for private helicopters and planes. _

_In this palace-like dwelling, Suzaku lived the life of a prince with his father and retainers. More than fifteen butlers and maids, they served the young master in earnest twenty-four hours a day, and were compensated handsomely at the date of their pay._

_However, amidst all these, the most important being would always be that lady to finally wear the diamond ring. A lady of wit and beauty coming from the well-bred parts of high society. Who could it be? The 'chosen one' to actually carry the line of the prestigious Kururugi name and family?_

_Would next year end the twenty-six year old bachelor's playing the field? _

_How would 2018 play for this charismatic and sexy man in the wheels that fate had built?_

_For answers and more information, stay tuned for the next issue of __**'Eros'—**__The magazine of every woman's wet dream.")_

Kaguya snapped the magazine shut.

Not the first time that day, she felt the extreme need to hunt her cousin down and stab him with a fork or a knife.

_Mercilessly. _

She could give some credit to the writer of said article though. Basic facts were gotten out right so she wouldn't worry about filing a lawsuit for libel.

However, she couldn't help but wonder as to how come only basic and good things were considered for this piece of writing?

Kaguya eyed the magazine hatefully.

How come they didn't write anything about Suzaku as a promise breaker?

As a cousin who could lie without batting an eyelash?

As someone who couldn't be even punctual at an agreed meeting?

Or, even as the kind of person that would _dare_ not attend said meeting.

Kaguya seethed in fury, clutching the publication in a death grip.

Inoue gulped in the background visibly.

Suddenly, Kaguya abandoned the magazine at the feeling of a fleeting kiss delivered on her cheek.

It was Suzaku.

Looking fresh and brand new.

She turned to him, jade eyes narrowed. "You're late," she hissed a matter-of-factly.

Suzaku just grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I was—"

"_Sorry_ was only valid two hours and forty-eight minutes ago," she bit back ruthlessly. "So, what's your excuse this time, my dear cousin? I hope it's reasonable enough for you to make me look like a fool inside that restaurant all because of a broken promise for my birthday that you _deliberately _missed weeks ago."

Even at her cutting words, Sukaku had the nerve to look amused.

After all, who could even guess that his usually mild-mannered cousin could actually be snappy in a beautiful morning?

At Kaguya's impatient look, Suzaku heaved a dramatic sigh then settled on a seat next to her. "I'm sorry, Kaguya. Things…things have been so hectic lately. I've been really busy dealing with extremely important matters. I hope you understand."

Kaguya let out a very unlady-like scoff. "Of course, you're busy," she agreed, glaring daggers at the expanse of his skin. "Busy spreading the seeds of Kururugi."

"Your highness!" Inoue gasped, alarmed at the princess' crude words. She turned to Suzaku, bowing and apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, Kururugi-sama. The princess is just—"

"It's alright, Inoue," Suzaku said casually then flashed his winning smile (_to which Kaguya glowered darkly_). _"_She has every right to get mad at me. I broke a promise to her after all." Suzaku noted that the other woman flushed prettily. Then turning to his fuming cousin, knowing that his charm would only be futile, he apologized sincerely, "I'm truly sorry, Kaguya. I never really wanted to break my promise to you. And I would be lying if I said that I'm not with a woman the whole time"—Kaguya expressed her disgust—"but I really regret what I did to you."

Suzaku paused for effect.

Five

Four.

Three.

Two—

"Forgive me?" he finally said with huge puppy eyes and a pleading smile.

"_You—!" _Kaguya wanted to shout in anger.

"Please?" Suzaku pleaded once again wearing an awfully cute wounded look.

Kaguya tried hard to resist.

Keyword: _**tried**_.

But she melted with a suffering sigh.

_(Suzaku – 31; Kaguya – 0_

_Suzaku wins!)_

"Fine. I forgive you," Kaguya still gave-in in the end, mentally scolding herself for being caught up in the same old trick again.

The_ 'puppy' stare. _

Apparently, it was just proof that Suzaku's charm never failed.

Or, that Kaguya was just one huge softy to her one and only cousin.

Oh, imagine the pain.

Kaguya was startled when she was swept into a hug by an enthusiastic Suzaku, showering small kisses on top of her hair. "Hey! Unhand me!" she struggled in his hold and tried to fight him off but Suzaku only laughed at her.

"Thanks, Kaguya. You really have the heart of gold," he said, emerald eyes twinkling.

She grunted, annoyed.

"Let me return the favor, then. You can ask me for anything," Suzaku offered, grinning like an eager puppy.

Kaguya deleted the mental image _(the horror)_, then frowned at him. "I don't need your mon—"

She halted at the meaning of his words.

Then suddenly switching moods as if the whole angry episode was just a farce, she returned to her usual calm and cheery demeanor, and repeated keenly, "Anything?"

"Yes."

"_Absolutely_ anything?" she insisted fervently.

Suzaku nodded.

Kaguya grinned wolfishly, wheels in her mind venturing to a forbidden territory. "Well, if you're sure," she trailed off, "I want to have _it._" Then, as if on impulse, she held up her hand before Suzaku could even say '_what'_, and shook her head as if changing her mind. "Wait. Let me correct that. What I mean is that, I **must** have _it_. And you," she pointed at him, "with your own hands, shall buy it."

At the feral look in her eyes, Suzaku suddenly felt unsure. "…uhmm…okay," he said, obviously confused. "But what exactly is _it_?"

Kaguya smiled wickedly. "_It's _something simple, really," she trailed off, waving a hand nonchalantly. "Just a piece of Britannian literature by the best-selling author Milly Ashford, entitled _'For one Night Only._' It's her newest novel to be released today, however it's a limited edition," she paused, contemplating something, then shrugged. "I'm rather tired today because of the stunt you pulled off this morning, so I have no energy to fall in line to get a copy for myself no matter how much I want to."

The listening Inoue could vividly remember the memory of her gentle princess turning barbaric every time a new novel was produced by that author.

_("This is preposterous! Unhand me, you twit!" Kaguya screeched at the guard holding her in a firm grip. "Do you know what you're doing?! You're depraving me of love! Love, I tell you."_

_But the man stayed silent, doing his best to keep the princess safe._

"_Grrrrr…. This is insane!" Kaguya seethed._

_In just a few meters away, there were loud screams coming from Tokyo's biggest bookstore._

_Apparently, a certain Britannian writer was there for a book signing (4). _

_Inoue looked down at the unsigned book grasped in her hands, the genre highly censored for her cultured life._

_She shuddered._

_It was something unfit for her beloved princess._

_In fact, it was just putting poison in her mind._

_That would not do._

_Nope._

_Not at all._

_Then doing the job of a perfect steward dedicated to her mistress' well-being, Inoue hid the book._

_In a place where it couldn't be seen._

_Ever again.) _

Kaguya sighed dramatically, as if pained.

Well…her reason was well-explained.

But Suzaku failed to grasp her point.

He gave her an inquisitive stare. "Why can't you just ask some of your servants to do it for you?"

Kaguya wagged her finger at him. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. My dear cousin, you broke a promise to me, remember? _('And they will definitely refuse, I just know it,' _she added mentally.) A little bit of labor won't hurt you. Besides," she smiled innocently (_too innocent for Suzaku's liking)_, "you can just call it special treatment to your favorite cousin. You do love me, don't you?"

Indeed, Suzaku does.

That's a fact.

However, let it never be mentioned the absurdity of having the Kururugi heir buy _that _kind of thing.

But of course, Suzaku didn't know that.

So, he just nodded, agreeing to the request readily. "Alright then."

Kaguya grinned, obviously pleased. "Thanks, Suzaku. I _appreciate _it."

Apparently, at that moment, ignorance 'is' just a bliss.

She cackled inwardly.

'_Best of luck, cousin.'_

* * *

Kaguya was already on her third cup of tea (_just_ _seventeen minutes after Suzaku left for her special errand_) when she saw it.

There, sitting innocently atop the side table, was a broadsheet with glaring red ink.

She actually couldn't believe that she failed to notice it before.

It was another publication with the name of her cousin in big bold letters. She picked it up, stared at the picture accompanying it and then grinned mischievously. _'My, my, my. Isn't Suzaku just famous?' _

After reading a few lines, Kaguya knew that her uncle would definitely give a hissy fit at the sight of this.

She smirked.

'_This is one deep shit you're in, dear cousin.'_

Apparently, Suzaku was absent when one important law of the world was discussed in school.

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_

Mercy be damned.

But Suzaku wouldn't get away with simple pleading on this one.

* * *

Suzaku was leaning on his black Ferrari when Gino Weinberg found him near a Britannian bookstore.

Gino heaved a sigh, noticing the stares the Japanese man was getting from members of the opposite sex _(and never to disappoint, Suzaku seemed to enjoy returning each one of them with a boyish smile of his own.)_ For some reason, the blond couldn't believe that he was pulled out from his lunch meeting just for some errand that Suzaku had to run for his 'princess' of a cousin.

He cringed.

Apparently, the process of 'pulling out' itself was not a very lovely sight.

Gino spent the last thirty minutes trying to convince his wife that it was Suzaku, a _**very **_straight man, whom he needed to meet for lunch.

_Immediately. _

It took a glare _(of blazing cerulean eyes)_, a huff _("Is it really that important?")_, a few broken bones _("You better be telling the truth, Gino, or else…") _and some more reminders (or t_hreats)_ before he was finally allowed to be out of sight.

Because in all actuality, it was not always butterflies and rainbows during married life.

And his story was testament to that.

Suzaku patted him on the back in greeting when Gino reached his side. "Hey."

But the blond man immediately went for the kill. "What is this all about?"

Emerald eyes shone, highly entertained by the other's irate mood. Instead of replying, he simply asked, "Kallen giving you a hard time?"

At this, Gino evoked a small smile.

His friend really knew him so well.

"Nah. Just the normal stuff with pregnant women." He shrugged. "You know, being suspicious and all that, like I would cheat at any opportunity I could get." He snorted. "As if I would even dare do that."

The brunette laughed. "Then why wouldn't you?" Suzaku wagged his brows suggestively. "I know a lot of girls willing impale themselves on you."

Gino held up his hands in mock surrender. "No way, man. I don't have a death wish." Then he glared at Suzaku for good measure. "Besides, this," he gestured to the gold band on his ring finger, "is here for a reason. Marriage is not some game made by earthlings, you know."

And that's for sure.

Suzaku briefly remembered the Weinberg couple's vows on their wedding day.

_(I, Kallen Kouzuki, offer myself to you in marriage, in accordance with the Holy Scripture followed by the esteemed clan of Kouzuki. I hereby pledge honesty, sincerity and fidelity (depending upon my mood and disposition, of course), and I shall be with you for better but not worse, for richer sans poorer, forget sickness only in health, to loath and to cherish, till suspicious death do us part." Kallen told Gino, completely deviating from the words of the priest. She continued, "I likewise promise to be a faithful and obedient wife as long as you don't cross, cheat on and anger me, and that I get my way all of the time. Salute!_

_Hilariously enough, Gino actually did._

_Then, the priest presiding the wedding regarded him, the groom, seriously. "You, on the other hand, have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be held against you, although you have the right to have an attorney present." He paused, thinking whether he missed any of the bride's written vows. Believing that he got everything down, the priest sighed. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_And they sealed their fate just like that.)_

Nevertheless, it was the most interesting wedding in history.

Gino just had to top it off with saying **'to **_**infinity **_**and beyond!'** instead of 'till death do us part.' _(5)_

Of course, he got a black eye after that.

Suzaku shook his head, his amused grin still in place. "Never mind. Let's just go and find that book. Princess' orders, remember?"

Then, in a blink of an eye, he entered the bookshop.

Gino followed closely with a chuckle.

* * *

Blue eyes slanted suspiciously at the plethora of giggling girls present inside the building. Suzaku, on the other hand, just thrived at the attention.

But Gino, the more observant one of the two, noticed the way the sales lady looked at them with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

They were two handsome men, with no women in sight, and out in broad daylight.

He suddenly had an ominous feeling.

When they reached the section containing all of Milly Ashford's work collection, Gino realized that the suggestive look, the laughing eyes and the amused giggles were there for a reason.

"What was the title?" the woman turned to them and asked.

Suzaku answered readily, "For One Night Only."

But before she could even move to locate the book, Gino already snatched the pink one nearest to him, flipping through the pages like a mad man.

A few seconds later, the blond exploded.

"Man! Your cousin is one crazy woman!" Gino guffawed browsing the novel like it was a report of some serious disease, or something even worse. After reading some words and a seeing few pictures, he exclaimed, "This is definitely porn, dude. Porn!"

Gino waited for a reaction.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

….and waited some more.

Then, there was _finally_ comprehension.

'_......uhhh…Okay. And then?'_ the brunette thought.

At Suzaku's blank stare, Gino repeated indignantly. "It's _porn_!"

By this time, the sales lady already left them, shoulders obviously shaking.

_In laughter._

But Suzaku only looked at him quizzically. "So?" he queried. "It's not like you're a pure man either." At this moment, Gino felt like slapping his forehead in desperation.

_Talk about '__**slow**__.' _

"Before you got married to Kallen, your most prized collection composed of women's nude pictures, videos and magazines," Suzaku continued. Then he shrugged. "Besides, even as a princess, Kaguya is still human. She has desires, you know?"

Gino closed the book and shoved it to him hastily. At the other's confused look, Gino scanned the crowd around them, then hissed at Suzaku incredulously, "That's because I'm a _**straight**_ man! But _that—" _he pointed an accusing finger at the item in Suzaku's hands, "—is gay! A **gay** porn, dude. In plain words, it's guys screwing guys!" Gino seemed absolutely harassed. "With dicks on dicks and some more miracles done in _**that**_ crack_**!**_"

Emerald eyes clouded in disbelief. _'Could Kaguya really—?'_

And Suzaku dared to answer his question by opening the atrocious pink book.

_( "…ah...ah..ah..!" Lelouch tried to muffle his gasps at the feeling of Tristan's hardness thrusting onto his hole. It's still tender due to his lover's ministrations a few minutes ago..._

…_there, inside the confines of his office._

…_on top of his desk._

…_with the other man's head nestled between his legs. _

_His desire stiffened more at the memory…_

…_of Tristan's artistic fingers…_

… _and his talented tongue.._

…_eagerly stretching his puckered entrance…_

"_..ah…harder… faster….ah…ahh…more... more…mo—")_

Suzaku snapped the book shut, and then dropped it on the ground.

He exhaled shakily. "—w-what was _that_?"

_(Somewhere in Britannia, the __**real**__ Lelouch sneezed._

_Milly let out a horrified shriek. "C.C, come quick! My little muse is getting sick!"_

_Lelouch growled and muttered an irritated, "Milly, keep quiet!" Then turning to C.C., he glared, "Witch, I just sneezed, and not had a seizure. Keep that gas mask and stretcher away from me. I don't need it!"_

_At this, C.C. heaved a disappointed sigh. "…Oh."_ _Then there was a moment of silence. "Are you sure?"_

_Lelouch glared. "Of course, I'm sure. Now, out with it!")_

Gino agreed gravely. "See? I told you." He shuddered. "Good thing I've never read something like that before I got married. Who knows? I might have been scarred for life!" Then he laughed, patting a speechless Suzaku on the back. "No worries though, dude. We're both perfectly straight men. We definitely know just what type of hole to _fuck_ and it's definitely not the one in the butt."

Not in that way anyway.

Or on that gender, either.

But Suzaku only nodded mutely. "….Right."

Then he settled his eyes on the book resting on the floor, gaze contemplative.

For a while, the brunette just wanted to adapt an open mind.

And for a reason.

"Are you alright, man?" Gino inquired.

Suzaku twitched in response.

Of course….

…_NOT._

For Suzaku could _never _be alright.

Nor could he even mention that he just found the _'Lelouch'_ guy incredibly hot.

Nope.

Definitely not.

Gino's disgusted yelp was proof of that.

* * *

**Endnotes:**

_(1) _I was not trying to insult the Japanese people on their English language capabilities. The above statements were just based on the words that I got from my professor who had been in Japan a lot of times (due to her husband that was working there.)

Also, as many of you who had read **"Lost Kitten" **might have guessed, yes, Suzaku and Lelouch first met each other when they were eight. Lol. **Chalkmuffins**, in her review for Lost Kitten, pretty much predicted that Twisted Fairytale was a continuation of my first fanfic.

_(2)_Again, descriptions were based on a real building existing in Japan. It was the Misui Building owned by the Mitsui Group, one of the largest conglomerates in Japan and one of the biggest publicly traded companies in the world.

Oh yeah, the number of storey's in it was just a guess of mine. Haha.. I couldn't find the specifics of that building. Sorry.

_Trivia_: The Mitsui Zaibatsu (now a Keiretsu after the Second World War) was one of the four original powerful families of merchants and industrialists in 17th century Japan.

_(3) _In this story, Suzaku was born in 1991, the same year that Prince Joachim of Belgium, Archduke of Austria-Este was born. I just followed the fact in the anime that Lelouch was older than him by 7 months.

_Trivia_: The complete name of Prince Joachim is 'Joachim Karl-Maria Nikolaus Isabelle Marcus d'Aviano' and he was born on December 9, 1991.

_(4) _Most of you might be wondering as to why Kaguya, as a royal, didn't just use her power to have an exclusive meeting with Milly. The reason for that was the image that Kaguya carried with herself. As part of the royal family, she was expected to carry herself with elegance and grace… and be the gentle and mild-mannered princess that the public viewed her as. Thus, the knowledge that she enjoyed Milly's BL novels could be a down-turn for the royal family if revealed. Only few people were aware of her hobby e.g. Inoue and some servants. She would usually go out in disguise when buying a BL novel.

_(5) _Wedding vows were courtesy of google(.)com. '**To **_**infinity **_**and beyond!' **was from Toy Story.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: That awfully long chapter was Suzaku's part. Lol. Sorry to have left you hanging there, waiting for them to finally meet. Don't worry though; the fated encounter will _**definitely **_happen in the next chapter. I PROMISE!

So… did you feel Suzaku's character? Was he the playboy that you expected him to be? Lol.. I'm really curious about what you guys think.

Now, I know most of you were confused at the moment and had question marks on your face.

How come Lelouch was suddenly in Japan?

Weren't he just in the hospital previously?

Where's Milly? Where's C.C.?

What was the 'deep _shit' _that Kaguya said Suzaku was definitely in?

..and..

Where's C.C.'s marriage proposal?

Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. I've written 5 pages of it, so you don't have to worry about a slow update. (I _think.)_

Oh yeah, because you've been so great with the reviews, I present you this gift:

* * *

_**Preview: Twisted Fairytale, Third Chapter: The Rule**_

("_The President already warned me about this uncanny behavior of yours, Suzaku-san. Preposterous as it is, your idiocy is something I hadn't expected. Honestly," Lelouch sighed insufferably, "to be a subordinate to someone as promiscuous as you is no problem of mine. But, as a director, this exhibition of blatant stupidity and irresponsibility is inexcusable. Pardon me for saying so, but you are a disgrace to the Kururugi Clan." _

_A resounding slap pierced the air as those last words left his lips. "Stop talking as if you know me," Suzaku hissed, emerald eyes blazing angrily. "Know your place, commoner. You're nothing but a stranger, hired by my father to serve me willingly and obediently. You, just like some cheap whore, are being **paid** to do your job wholeheartedly and without query. So, stick to it." Then, with hands clenched at his sides, shaking wildly, he added fiercely, "And don't you dare act all high and mighty. The next time my hand hit your face, it won't be all that pretty."_

_With those words that stung, any man would have cowered._

_But never this one. _

_Lelouch, holding his burning cheek on one hand, just looked at him, amethyst eyes flashing icily. He sneered in reply. "Then, stop trying to prove your foolishness and ignorance, and I'll do my best to keep you in line. Good riddance!"_

_And with one last glare, he was gone._

_Suzaku's body burned in fire._

'_This means war.')_

_

* * *

_

The next chapter likewise follows the style of this one....

**Flashback and Present scene shifts...**

Ok, so that's it, guys.

What are you waiting for?

Reviews/ Comments/ Flames/ Criticisms are highly appreciated.

See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Rule

**Title:** Twisted Fairytale

**Genre:** Romance / Drama

**Rating**: M

**Parings: **Suzaku X Lelouch

**Summary: **Because love moves in mysterious ways, flirtatious playboy, Suzaku Kururugi, found himself captivated not by a woman, but by the pretty man who turns his perfect life upside down. AU

**Author's Note: **I'm very happy, guys! Even if the last two chapters had no Suzalulu interaction yet, the reviews had been very great! *Hugs and Kisses to all of you!*

**Warning: **Remember to **read **the **italics **word per word. **Please** be **mindful **of the **dates**. **BEWARE OF SCENE/TIME SHIFTS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. All rights reserved to CLAMP.**

**

* * *

**_Suzaku was seven years old when he first met her._

_Marianne vi Britannia was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life, aside from his mother._

_Regal and graceful, with gentle lavender eyes, she was the absolute epitome of a perfect empress in his mind._

"_Come here, Suzaku. There's no need to be shy," Nadeshiko Kururugi cajoled to her son who had been hiding behind her skirt while staring wide-eyed at the ebony-haired woman. She gestured to her companion who was busy stifling giggles at her predicament. "This is your Aunt Marianne. She and I are classmates back in high school and in college."_

"_Not to mention __**best friends**__," Marianne added, glaring playfully at Nadeshiko when she intentionally forgot to mention that little detail._

_The emerald-eyed woman laughed; the sound chiming pleasantly inside Suzaku's ears. "Unfortunately, that one too," Nadeshiko replied with a grin. Then, turning to her only child, she admonished lightly, "Now, where are your manners, Suzaku?"_

_At her soft reprimand, little Suzaku stopped staring and stood in attention, round cheeks blushing faintly. "I-I'm sorry, mother. I..I..uhh..." he trailed off, unsure on how to address the smiling lady, although this was not his first time meeting members of royalty. His cousin was the princess of Japan. And even he, himself, was part of royalty, belonging to one of the most prominent noble families in the country. "H-hello. How are you? My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Marianne-sama," he greeted with a bow, remembering the woman in the stories his mother told him about when she was younger._

_When he looked up, Suzaku was surprised at the pinch and kisses delivered to his cheeks. _

"_Aww… such a cute kid! Nadeshiko, you really have one lovely little darling!" Marianne gushed, obviously ecstatic at the mannerism of the Japanese child. She sighed wistfully. "If only my dearest Lelouch can see you right now, he'll be jealous as to how adorable you are!"_

_At the mention of that name, the hands on his shoulders shook slightly. Suzaku looked up at his mother, wondering what might have upset her suddenly. But before he could even ask, the bitter smile on her face already disappeared completely._

"_Don't be ridiculous, Marianne. I know your son is just as charming as you are," Nadeshiko exclaimed instead, beaming happily at the other lady._

_At this, both women laughed._

_But Suzaku had only questions in his eyes._

_At the end of the afternoon full of stories and pleasantries, he still had a puzzled mind._

_And when Marianne left, Suzaku finally came to understand._

_Nadeshiko Kururugi was found weeping in her room, a faded photograph clutched in her delicate hands. _

"_Mother…" he called out to her._

_At the sound of his voice, Nadeshiko stopped crying and motioned for him to come._

_When he did, Suzaku was gathered into a hug._

_Right there, nestled in her arms, he didn't dare question why she was crying, afraid that his young mind would simply fail to understand._

_Instead he just asked, "Who is the person in the picture, mother?" _

_Never the type to deceive, her next few words crushed his butterfly dreams._

"_This is the man I only ever loved," she replied with salty tears._

_Seven years old Suzaku stared at the picture, emerald eyes highly confused._

_The man in the photograph looked __**nothing**__ like his father._

"_But, mother…I don't know this man," came his little whine._

_As the body holding him trembled with sobs, he regretted stepping on the land mine._

"…_I'm sorry, mother," he whimpered out to her._

_Not knowing what to do, Suzaku just listened to her cry._

_Back then, he was just a little child. _

…_slowly crumbling inside._

_And then, nine years later, when his mother died, Suzaku finally completed the puzzle._

_Nadeshiko Kururugi just wanted to be loved._

_But she never had that in hand._

_And against popular belief, the one at fault was never his father._

_Because the smiling man in the picture had __**not**__ his green eyes._

_Instead, they were striking amethysts that fuelled his anger._

_At seventeen, meeting __**her **__had been the last straw._

…_and finally, he snapped._

_Suzaku, once lost, was then back with vengeance._

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

**Kururugi Zaibatsu – Director Kururugi's Office**

_January 6, 2018; Wednesday, 10:28 am _

Lelouch looked on with a bored stare at the scene presented to him upon opening the Director's office door. There, sprawled on the table was a half-naked woman, breasts exposed shamefully, with his boss, Suzaku Kururugi, trapped between her thighs.

"Suzaku-san," the Britannian greeted, entering the room without care to its occupants. He approached the aforementioned table, putting down a couple of folders near the woman's outstretched arms. "These are the files that needed your attention in preparation for the meeting this afternoon. Please take notice of the details on the expansion plan for the power plant in Kyoto. Apparently, Director Kyoshiro is looking forward on your opinion about the current budget and manpower sources for this project."

_Silence. _

The woman, Haruka Daidouji, Lelouch noted with interest, wriggled underneath Suzaku, obviously trying to get up.

However, Suzaku showed no intention of stopping at his ministrations, daring the other man to look away and be embarrassed. Instead, he descended on the woman beneath him, thrusting deeply while gazing at the lawyer intensely. "Don't you know how to knock?" he sneered derisively. "How shameful,"—another thrust—"that behind _those_ big and scathing words, you're just one perverted secretary." He paused, glaring hatefully. "Interestingly enough, I believe father will be really _thrilled_ at this discovery," he finished sarcastically.

With one last thrust, Haruka moaned below him, shuddering pleasantly at their moment of release. When the brunette finally pulled out from her and as the haze of lust left her eyes, she sat up immediately and proceeded on covering herself, face burning with the color of shame.

At the statement, Lelouch raised a brow. "_Shameful?" _He smirked slightly. "Funny to hear that coming from you Suzaku-san. After all," he gave the couple a pointed look, "I'm not the one neglecting my duties and behaving like a monkey."

Suzaku, already looking neat and immaculate, growled at him. "You vermin!"

Lelouch quirked a mocking smile, amethyst eyes gleaming. "Suzaku-san, do you have the privilege to insult me?"

At Suzaku's understandable silence, Lelouch then called out to the dishevelled Japanese woman trying to fix her blouse buttons in obvious panic. "No need to rush, Daidouji-san," he mused as her face visibly paled. She clearly didn't appreciate the fact that Lelouch knew her name. "I already took the liberty of informing your father regarding your whereabouts. Although, I doubt he'll be very happy at knowing that his prim and proper daughter is actually acting like a slut with our controversial _young master_."

She gaped at him, absolutely horrified at what he had done. "You bastard!" she shrieked in anger, no longer bothering to fix herself as she headed straight out of the room.

_Probably in tears._

Shrugging nonchalantly, the Britannian turned to Suzaku, eyes definitely scolding. "The President already warned me about this uncanny behavior of yours, Suzaku-san. Preposterous as it is, your idiocy is something I hadn't expected. Honestly," Lelouch sighed insufferably, "to be a subordinate to someone as promiscuous as you is no problem of mine. But, as a director, this exhibition of blatant stupidity and irresponsibility is inexcusable. Pardon me for saying so, but you are a disgrace to the Kururugi Clan."

A resounding slap pierced the air as those last words left his lips. "Stop talking as if you know me," Suzaku hissed, emerald eyes blazing angrily. "Know your place, commoner. You're nothing but a stranger, hired by my father to serve me willingly and obediently. You, just like some cheap whore, are being **paid** to do your job wholeheartedly and without query. So, stick to it." Then, with hands clenched at his sides, shaking wildly, he added fiercely, "And don't you dare act all high and mighty. The next time my hand hit your face, it won't be all that pretty."

With those sharp words that stung, any man would have cowered.

But never this one.

Lelouch, holding his burning cheek on one hand, just looked at him, amethyst eyes flashing icily. He sneered in reply. "Then, stop trying to prove your foolishness and ignorance, and I'll do my best to keep you in line. Good riddance!"

And with one last glare, he was gone.

Suzaku's body burned with fire.

'_This means war.'_

And this was how it all began.

* * *

*******Chapter 3: The Rule*******

* * *

_**Three weeks ago…**_

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

**Kururugi Estate**

_December 11, 2017; Monday, 12:07 pm_

"**Suzaku, what's the meaning of **_**this?!**__" _exclaimed Genbu's shaking voice, disappointed eyes drilling holes onto his son. The newspaper laid on his left, crumpled atop the dining table after experiencing the old man's death grip.

Lunch, or any mealtime for that matter, was typically a joyous occasion to the owners of the Kururugi manor. It would usually start with both father and son greeting each other, talking about the events of that morning, and then joking about the young master's lack of wedding ring. It would be followed by the chief butler introducing the courses prepared by the chef for that meal. Appetizers first, then entrees and finally, desserts. Genbu was often heard laughing on his son's antics at trying to get his desserts first, as a child. Quite amusingly, that practice hadn't changed even now that Suzaku was a grown lad.

However, this particular lunch gathering was slightly different.

Suzaku didn't bother hugging his father like he would always do whenever he was _unable_ to go home on time the previous night.

_Or_ even tried making it back home.

_At all._

Genbu, noticeably riding the same boat, not once uttered a word about his son's promiscuous ways, instead, just opened that day's broadsheet wide enough to cover his aging face.

No pleasantries were exchanged.

No teasing remarks were exclaimed.

…and no humored chuckles were heard.

As it appeared, for that moment, the air was obviously strained.

With dark clouds looming above their heads.

Apparently, neither noticed that the whole scenario was witnessed by a pair of amused jade eyes.

In Kaguya's mind, it was an apocalypse in the making.

Ohgi, well aware of the President's cause of distress, found it quite unsettling that the princess was busy stifling giggles while trying not to choke on her German braised beef medallion.

Etiquette be damned, she would definitely not miss this one.

Suzaku cleared his throat. "The meaning of _'this' _refers to _**what**_ exactly, father?" he asked lightly, without doubt testing the waters. While waiting for the answer, he took a mouthful of his crème brûlée. _'Delicious as always,' _he reflected, closing his eyes in bliss while mentally singing praises to the _pâtissier._

Genbu bristled, face contorted in a scowl. "I refuse to tolerate this nonsense, young man!" the Kururugi head reprimanded. With a wave of his hand, Genbu motioned the chief butler to move forward.

Ohgi, with coattails swishing behind his back, approached Suzaku, then produced a broadsheet similar to the one Genbu had previously read and mistreated. "Here you go, young master," Ohgi said, handing the newspaper to him.

Surprised at the big bold letters staring back at him, Suzaku read on.

But Genbu would have none of that.

"The Kitagawa Group broke off all their transactions with our company because of this ridiculous stunt that you pulled. Honestly, Suzaku, what are you thinking with supporting that strike? The Kitagawa's are undergoing retrenchment, but that's their business! There's absolutely no need for your outlandish meddling!"

"But, father!" Suzaku tried to defend himself, totally lost at the sudden accusation. "There has to be a mistake! I don't remember doing anything like this—" he trailed off, vaguely remembering the sexy human rights lawyer who persuaded him into signing a certain document.

He cursed.

"Young master!" Ohgi scolded, slightly livid at the young man's choice of vocabulary. He took a fleeting glance at the President who was gradually turning purple as the minutes passed by.

"That –_beep-!"_ Suzaku cursed again. Then turning to his father, he explained in desperation, "This is a frame-up, father. Please believe me. I absolutely have no intention of doing something like this! It has to be Ayaka. She made me sign this docum—"

Genbu frowned. "Ayaka? You mean _**Ayaka von Kleizten**_?" he demanded, green eyes shrouded in dread and disbelief at the absurdity of his son, dealing with that _vile_ Britannian. "Oh god…" he breathed deeply, "please don't tell me you're dating that _woman!"_

At the brunette's vigorous nod, Genbu was more than furious. "Suzaku, have you lost your mind_?! That _lawyer is shame to this business! If you must know, that woman is the daugh—" he halted, catching himself just in time.

'_This is ridiculous,_' he thought, massaging his temples, feeling a migraine coming.

If someone was going to rob her of _that _future, it would definitely be that _man._

Never him.

Nor his son.

Instead, he continued with a strained voice, "More importantly, what are you doing, signing agreements without even reading them? How could you act so _irresponsibly?!_ You're a director of this company—"

"Only by name, father," Suzaku pointed out in defense.

"But a _**director**_, nonetheless," Genbu finished, jaws set tight in a snarl.

The dining hall became silent at his declaration.

Genbu had always been an easy-going man; always the accommodating father to his precious son. However, this issue, together with his deteriorating health, pushed a lot of buttons within him that inevitably resulted to his lost of calm.

Suzaku had his head bowed in slight shame, crème brûlée temporarily forgotten.

On the sidelines, Kaguya was taking pleasure at seeing her only cousin being grilled.

Genbu exhaled noisily, left hand on his forehead trying to flatten the crease of his eyebrows. "Suzaku," he finally spoke after a long suffering sigh, "don't get me wrong. I'm not mad at you, _but _at the thing that you've done, albeit unknowingly. I admit that I'm part to blame since I've spoiled you far too much because of what happened to your mother—" Suzaku's disposition darkened visibly—"But this appalling behavior has got to stop, my son."

At this, the Kururugi heir's shoulders tensed, a hundred possibilities echoing back to his head. Willing to get himself out of this mess, Suzaku looked at his father's eyes and expressed his regret sincerely, "I'm sorry, father. My action was uncalled for. I assure you, this blunder will never happen again."

Always used to getting his father's acceptance in earnest, the young man was awfully disappointed at the negative reply. "I'm afraid no type of apology can get you out of this one, Suzaku. The Kitagawa Group is a valuable client and you made the company lose them. It may be a light matter to me, but definitely not to the employees handling their accounts. If I may be frank, those people deserve **most** of your _heartfelt _apology."

"But father! _I ca—"_ Suzaku started to cry out in protest.

Genbu just held up a hand and, surprisingly, ignored him. "After the holidays are over, I'll be expecting your attendance in the company and board meetings. I believe it's finally time for you to carry out your neglected responsibilities," the sixty-two year old man informed him. Then he added like an afterthought, "And get married, for god's sake. You're twenty-five years old—"

"Twenty-six," Suzaku snapped, livid at the reminder and being ignored. "You missed the celebration last July."

"Twenty-six but still unmarried and irresponsible?" Genbu intoned with a dry laugh. "Fix that reckless behavior of yours, Suzaku. I won't be always _**around**_ to clean up a mess for you. You know, by the time I was twenty-six, I already—" _(1)_

"Married my mother and screwed a cheap whore?" Suzaku supplied with a harsh smile.

At that point in time, the brunette already had no idea what was transpiring between them.

For some reason, the forbidden words just came out of his lips without his consent.

_Cruel._

_Sharp._

_Ruthless._

… _and painful._

Suzaku heard _**not **_of Kaguya's startled gasp, nor Ohgi's distressed cry of "Young master!"

In their places, he just _heard_ silence…and only saw the pain and bitterness present in his father's green eyes.

And then, there was enlightenment.

"F-Father… I-I didn't mean…" Suzaku called out to him, mentally scolding his very being for uttering such stupid allegation.

'_It's __**not **__his fault. Never his! Never, never, never!' _he witnessed his seventeen years old self crying under the rain again.

'_Forgive him...'_

'…_and forget, forget, forget!'_

And when his mother died, he finally did.

Then finally realizing the hot tears threatening to cascade past his cheeks at the wounded stare boring to his eyes, Suzaku suddenly stood up and addressed his father, low voice quivering slightly, "P-Please excuse me. I'll be in my room if you need me."

And with a few long strides, he left the dining hall.

Kaguya, not bothering to hide her worry, also stood up and chased after her cousin wordlessly. The princess had not expected this outcome when she deliberately stayed for lunch just to see her uncle's reaction to that article.

After all, her immature mind thought that it was all just for fun.

But now…she didn't know what to think.

Guilt swelled inside her as she followed Suzaku to his room.

Nevertheless, that particular visit would never be forgotten.

Because painfully so, just like her vision coming true…it was a _disaster._

* * *

The remaining occupants of the room were blanketed in silence.

Genbu had a faraway look as he regarded his butler contemplatively, "Do you think I did the right thing? Or…" he asked sadly, "am I still that foolish man who can't lick the scars of the past without care?"

Ohgi rewarded him with stillness, slightly chapped lips pressed in a bleak smile.

For the past years that he had served under the Kururugi Clan, Ohgi had been witness to the hardships and sufferings experienced by Genbu Kururugi as a broken man. There were no secrets kept beyond the thick walls of the Kururugi estate, whereby the loudest howl or even the most silent prayer could be unmistakably perceived by the prying souls.

And because the walls have ears, that even Suzaku's cries, as a child and a man, were always heard, but ignored.

Indeed, it was the burden from a wounded decade.

"Ohgi," Genbu's call pulled him out of his reverie.

"Yes, President?" Ohgi answered dutifully, noticing the man's incessant rubbing on his temples.

"What time is it?"

Ohgi blinked at the question, but obeyed wordlessly. "It's half-past twelve, sir," he replied, holding _Graves Supercomplication (2)_ on his right hand. The yellow-gold pocketwatch was Ohgi's prized and most treasured possession as the Kururugi's chief butler. It was a symbol of nobility and prestige, passed down to the successors of the Kaname family who deserved to become support to the current head of the Kururugi ancestry. It was bestowed by Hayashi Kururugi, Genbu's great grandfather, to his kin. The pocketwatch used to belong in the hands of his father. And now, for almost thirty years, it was grasped by him_._

Genbu nodded, silently considering the time difference between Japan and another country in the global west. "Perfect," he muttered, then turned to the man who had served him for twenty-eight years. "Now, I want you to make an international call to Britannia and get me Guildroy Ashford immediately," he instructed, his previously wounded face contorted seriously. "Just mention my name and he'll know what I need. This atrocious behaviour of my son can't go on anymore, I'm afraid."

The butler complied. "Of course, sir. I shall do it right away," Ohgi answered. Then peering back at the troubled man, he asked, "Would that be all, President?"

Genbu waved a hand casually. "Bring me some painkillers, too. This migraine is getting more terrible lately," he finished with another press to his forehead.

Ohgi frowned. "But sir, you've just taken double than what was prescribed last night. Maybe it's time that you see a doctor and—"

But Genbu just held up his hand and shook his greying head. "I'll be fine. A few more pills will do. Just phone Guildroy first, and let's see what happens from there."

Moments after contemplating whether to argue or not, Ohgi nodded gravely, eyes gleaming determinedly. "As you wish, President."

And without another word, he disappeared in the hallway.

* * *

**PENDRAGON, BRITANNIA**

Ashford, Hawthorne & Associates

_December 22, 2017; Friday, 8:30 am_

Lelouch vi Britannia finally turned up in the law firm, four days after his hospitalization.

To put it _nicely, _those four days had been the longest and most insufferable days of his life. C.C's visits did nothing to alleviate his worries. Instead, she just intensified it with the blatant declaration of taking his brother's hand in marriage.

Honestly, it had been the strangest conversation that Lelouch had the _misfortune_ of partaking.

And thankfully, that was already over.

Now, he was in for another predicament that would change his life.

_Ultimately._

"Good morning, Shirley," Lelouch greeted to the back of an orange-haired woman standing near his office door.

His entry to said room was halted by the sound of shattering glass.

"...you're alive," came her unbelieving response.

Lelouch's eyebrows noticeably shot upwards at the careless comment. After turning around to actually face her, he snorted. "But, of course. The last time I checked, the person up there still refused to open the gates of heaven for me."

With that reply, Shirley visibly stiffened, pointing a shaking finger at him as if she had seen a ghost. "..B-but C.C. said you were hospitalized—"

"Yes, I was."

"A-and that your condition was critical—"

"It was?"

"..t-that it was confirmed that you won't make it alive!" she finished with a terrified shriek.

Lelouch frowned. '_That witch,' _he cursed mentally. Then regarding her calmly, he retorted, "Well, C.C. _**lied**_. End of conversation."

"..b-but I—"

However, Lelouch cut her off. "I said end of conversation, Shirley. I'm here_. __**Alive**_. Now, be happy. End of story."

Approximately five seconds passed before comprehension reached her eyes. Then finally, a disappointed, "_...Oh."_

Amethyst eyes slanted in irritation.

Realizing the need to grow a brain, Shirley squeaked, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean that, sir! Well, I kinda did, but that's beside the point. I mean, welc-"

Lelouch could feel a headache coming. Honestly, his secretary talked too much. He held up a hand. "Enough. Ok, I understand," he interrupted, massaging his forehead. "Just get me a cup of coffee. Black. No milk, just sugar. Three cubes, if you please. Oh, and be sure to stir it _**counter-clockwise**_. I'll definitely know if you did otherwise."

Amber eyes blinked up at him. "Huh?"

"Need I repeat myself Miss Fenette?"

"Ah? Oh, I understand, sir! I'll be back with your coffee!"

* * *

Because murder was a crime, that Lelouch had a headache.

Two minutes after receiving a phone call from Guildroy's secretary, he was more than willing to return to the hospital and spend the remaining days of his life in there.

Preferably with _**no**_ visitors allowed.

(_Like Milly and C.C.)_

At the sound of shattering glass, a few curses muttered and finally a wail, Lelouch at long last decided to leave his office to drag his secretary out from the premise of the kitchen.

It was a mess.

In all ways possible.

"Miss Fenette," he admonished at the amber-eyed woman currently wiping stains from her blouse jacket, "I clearly asked for hot coffee twenty minutes ago, not for you to make a ruckus in the kitchen."

Shirley's face tilted down in embarrassment. At her whimper of ("I'm sorry, sir. I'll do better next time."), Lelouch exhaled noisily, already feeling the start of a _terrible _day.

"Never mind. Just clean up this mess first. We don't need any more accidents happening in this office." Just as the other woman proceeded on picking up the shards of glass scattered on the floor, he added offhandedly, "And forget the coffee. I don't need it anymore. I have a meeting in five minutes with Guildroy. I expect," Lelouch instructed, surveying the chaos in the kitchen with one glance, "that everything is already in order by the time I'm done. Am I clear, Miss Fenette?"

"Yes, sir," Shirley muttered in reply.

Quite satisfied with her answer, Lelouch finally slipped out of the kitchen without further arguments.

Shirley heaved a relieved sigh.

To be quite honest, the twenty-four year old woman was not entirely that clumsy. In fact, she could be quite efficient if she was composed and relaxed (_like that time when Lelouch was in the hospital)._ There was just something about her boss that made her feel so… _inferior _that she couldn't help but act all sloppy and nervous.

_Like now._

To a certain extent, his early recovery only signalled bad news to her.

_Not _that she actually wished death for the beautiful Britannian man. Lelouch, beyond his irate words and sharp tongue, was actually a considerate boss. She would even go far to admit that she _lusted _after the lawyer when she was first assigned to work under him. Too bad, the magic spell was broken when he opened his ruthless mouth.

_She shivered in memory. _

Sometimes, Shirley only wished for the young lawyer to finally meet his match.

And she was convinced as hell that whoever that person _'was'_ would definitely be a catch.

'_So help me God.'_

* * *

Lelouch was met with a peculiar sight upon reaching Guildroy's office.

It was Guildroy…laughing with his daughter, _Milly Ashford. _

To outsiders, it might have looked like a typical father and daughter conversation, but to him, it blatantly meant impending damnation.

For one, Milly didn't stop by his office like she would always do whenever she decided on impulse visiting. Two, the blond woman never mentioned anything about appearing again in said office when they were having dinner in the sanctuary of his home last evening. Three, Shirley's performance that morning could only mean '_this,'_ a bad omen in the making. And four, his _Beware-of-Milly-Instincts _were currently tingling to an alarming degree at the sight of her face looking so happy.

Not good.

Not good, at all.

When the two parted ways, Lelouch immediately rounded up to the _unsuspecting _Milly who obviously faked a gasp at seeing him. "_My muse! _How lovely to see you!" she greeted.

However, Lelouch bought none of that and just eyed her suspiciously. He bit back bluntly, "What was that about?"

"What was _**what**_ about?" was her innocent reply.

Lelouch glared.

Milly clucked her tongue at him, lazy grin in place. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. My darling little muse, so impatient!" Then putting her hands atop her shapely hips, she continued, "I can't stay put knowing that your health is suffering, you know? Thus, as your benefactor _(albeit self-proclaimed),_ I've taken to heart the responsibility of acting on your best interests! So, worry not, my dear. Everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure of it."

Sadly enough, her reassuring words brought no comfort to Lelouch at all.

In fact, he felt all blood escape his head.

"_Milly! Exactly what did you just do?!_" Lelouch hissed at her with the very intention of getting answers.

But Milly merely tapped a finger to her lips and smirked at him, blue eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh, you'll know."

Lelouch shivered, an ominous feeling creeping to his skin.

'_Uh oh.'_

He didn't like that 'look.'

Whenever she had that look, a series of unfortunate events would happen to him; and they were always the type that would leave him extremely humiliated and angered in the process.

_(Please see his high school days for reference.)_

Incidental or not, Lelouch stood on his firm belief that Milly had something to do with it.

Like being the mastermind, for example.

And this time, whatever it was she just did, Lelouch was sure as hell that he wouldn't like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

**PENDRAGON, BRITANNIA**

Ashford, Hawthorne & Associates – Guildroy Ashford's Office

_December 22, 2017; Friday, 9:13 am_

"Guildroy, I refuse to take this _humiliation_!" Lelouch snapped to Guildroy after learning what the meeting was all about. He couldn't believe the audacity of this man and his daughter to even suggest such a thing! He snorted. _'Worried about my health, my foot,' _he growled inwardly. There's no way in the world he would consent to this foolishness. He continued, "I studied law for six years to be a lawyer and not to be a freaking babysitter! Besides, I have a case coming up. Frederick Meisner, remember? I already have enough weight in my hands to even consider playing nanny to a spoiled brat. Thank you very much!"

But Guildroy was also a stubborn man, not even flinching a bit at the young lawyer's outburst. Instead, he merely smiled, settling his chin on the fold of his hands. "I understand where you're coming from, Lelouch. But you seem to have misinterpreted what I just told you." He gestured to the paper sitting atop his table. "Being a babysitter or a _nanny,_ like what you recklessly assumed, is not the implication of an Executive Secretary. I thought you're a brilliant man so I assumed you would understand even that. Apparently, I have expected too much."

Guildroy's words, behind the carefree smile, were sharp enough to wound his huge ego. Lelouch scoffed, indignant. "I know perfectly well what those people do, Guildroy. Performing clerical duties, managing confidential documents, scheduling meetings and assisting in corporate meetings," he drawled on. "Do you really mean to insult me by telling me to take this position? Please, Guildroy, I'm sane enough not to have the simplicity of a dog."

The other man raised a brow at his comment. Guildroy shook his head and regarded him with a level stare. "You deliberately ignored the support they offer to company directors, young man. When a top executive leaves or a merger occurs, someone needs to keep the ship afloat and that's them. It's rather low of you compare this job to a dog's. Being an executive assistant requires flexibility and leadership skills. And I strongly believe that you have both of that. You have a broad range of office skills, thrive on multi-tasking, stay calm under pressure and enjoy making yourself and the firm look good. To be quite frank, this post perfectly suits you." he persisted calmly, ignoring the daggers being thrown at him. "Besides," Guildroy added like an afterthought, "it's what your physician prescribed to you—a vacation and a less stressful job."

Lelouch stared back at him, extremely aghast. He couldn't believe…! Couldn't believe the nerve! With hands clenching on his side and shoulders shaking, he sneered back in reply. "Well, Doctor Nu made a mistake. I definitely don't need this nonsense. I'm a partner in this firm. There's no way I'm leaving it!"

At this, blue eyes narrowed into slits as he retorted coldly, "What are you trying to imply? That this firm will not survive without you?" Guildroy let out a dry laugh. "You think so highly of yourself, Lelouch. This firm had been great even before you joined in. Sure you're an asset to us, but with the way you're acting, you're becoming a liability."

Lelouch stiffened visibly, willing himself to stay calm and salvage his wounded ego. Honestly, he couldn't believe that he would fall victim to Guildroy's silver tongue.

As if noticing the change in the other man's demeanor, Guildroy opted for a less chilly tone when he went on. "Lelouch," he called out, like a father to his prodigal son, "listen to me, or if not, to _Milly_. We're just worried about you. As it appears, your health is the problem. And this job is the solution. To be frank, I see nothing wrong with the equation."

But Lelouch just ignored his words and started collecting his things. Instead, he replied firmly, "This meeting is over, Guildroy. My answer is negative. And nothing will _ever_ change that."

Lelouch was headed for the door when Guildroy's next words stopped him.

"_Even your father?"_

Three simple words that promptly brought his world crumbling down.

As his whole body froze, with blood turning to ice, he vividly remembered the times when he was starved, isolated and out running in the cold. Breathing heavily, Lelouch turned around, amethyst eyes flashing dangerously.

"…_what do you mean?" _

And all of a sudden, the tables were turned.

* * *

**PENDRAGON, BRITANNIA**

**Szergius von Britannia International Airport (SBIA)**

_January 1, 2018 Monday, 7:15 am_

On the first day of the year two thousand eighteen, Lelouch vi Britannia found himself in the airport, a huge frown in place, with Milly and C.C. closely in tow. His baggage had been checked-in for half an hour already and now, he was just waiting for the announcement meant for boarding passengers.

Of course, always the impatient man, _**waiting**_, for him, was an awfully boring (_and alarming)_ way to pass time.

_Most especially with those two by his side. _

C.C. yawned loudly on his left, quite irate at being woken up early. A call from Milly at six o' clock in the morning _(with a purpose completely unrelated to pizza), _made her a cranky companion to Lelouch's leaving. Thus, to spite the Britannian lawyer _(it was his fault, after all)_, she took the liberty of reading Milly's latest novel in her loudest voice possible while walking beside him.

_("Lelouch woke up to the feeling of wetness licking his shaft, body still weak from the intense activities of a while ago…Indeed, that had been his hottest one yet and he wanted to commit the experience to memory. _

_However, at the incessant sucking and nibbling on his slowly hardening manhood, it seemed that his lover still had not satisfied his sexual appetite and apparently wanted more of him…_

…_suddenly, Lelouch let out a moan in ecstasy as Tristan, knowing that the other was finally awake and feeling his ministrations, sucked on his fraenulum where he was sensitive the most…_

"_..ah….ahh….s-so..so...g-good…ahhh!" Lelouch screamed in breathy gasps, not bothering to hide his pleasure…_

_...Tristan just happily complied… bobbing himself up and down on the swelled pink member, smirking slightly as it hardened more inside his mouth…_

"…_ahh…ah..more…ah…don't…s-stop..ahhnn…!" gripping the sheets underneath his fingertips, Lelouch buckled his hips more into the sensation as he came in ribbons into the Britannian's awaiting mouth…_

…_and Tristan swallowed it all—")_

"_C.C., quit it!" _Lelouch hissed at her, terribly embarrassed at the looks being thrown at the three. Then turning to the blond on his right, revelling on the words being spoken by C.C., he snapped, _"And Milly, stop encouraging her! Don't you see that you're ruining my name?!" _

But he was blatantly ignored.

In all words possible, they were making a scene.

And the fact that C.C. was reading the whole thing with no emotions, whatsoever, made the situation even more _**disturbing**__._

"Mother, how can a guy swallow a ribbon? Won't he die doing that?" a six year old boy asked to his mother, innocence _unknowingly_ being shattered.

The woman in question visibly stiffened and decided not to answer, dragging the confused boy away from the trio.

The dirty look she gave to Lelouch was definitely not _missed. _

It clearly said '_Good riddance!'_

Lelouch paled.

C.C. smirked.

Apparently, she still loved exploiting his weakness whenever she saw one.

"Now, now, my little muse," Milly exclaimed, wagging a finger at his mortified face," You need not worry about those _insignificant_ details!" She laughed, producing another copy of the book, much to Lelouch's horror. "See right here?" she pointed at the text written a few pages before the prologue, "I clearly specified that _any _use of real names in this story is coincidental and _purely _unintentional. And look," she gestured excitedly at another phrase, "l even emphasized how _totally _unplanned the similarities of my fictional characters are to any real life individual, entity or person. Thus, you still stay as the chaste and uptight lawyer you are, while I make my readers happy!" she grinned, obviously proud of herself at dismissing his reservations. Then, she added with a nod, "Like I told you, no need to worry."

"_No need to worry?!_ You're telling me not to worry about something like... something like…"—Lelouch tried his best not to shake (but failing horribly)—"..something like _**this?!**_" he finally cried out, snatching the book from her, amethyst eyes looking at her wildly. "Milly! This piece of pornographic material is _alarming! _In fact, it's against the law!"

Indeed, it was.

Under the Anti-pornography Civil Rights Ordinance of Britannia: Section 2, Clause 10, writing or owning of obscene literature pieces were prohibited and punishable by law.

But this was _Milly._

The law 'excuses' no one… but _HER. _

By further scanning _(and definitely not reading)_, the blatant description of 'organs-that-must-not-be-named' rubbing each other and doing god-knows-what inside that..._that '_never-been-used-that-way' opening made Lelouch want to faint.

_With the promise of never waking up again._

"Oh, Milly," C.C.'s voice called out, breaking his fainting spell, "How did that start again? You know, with Lelouch inspiring you to write this....this..." C.C. tried to search inside her head for the right words to say,"…uhh.." then, enlightenment came to her, "….this piece of _scandalous_ and _immoral _anomaly to society?"

Scandalous.

Immoral.

Anomaly.

_To society._

Someone up there obviously snorted.

Right words, indeed.

Nevertheless, the desired reaction was achieved.

Lelouch stiffened, fixing C.C. with a lethal glare. _'Don't you dare.'_

But of course.

This was C.C.

Immunity to said glare: _hundred percent._

"It was in a field of sunflowers—," Milly's dreamlike voice started, both hands clutched to her chest intimately. By this time, she already left reality and entered the world of fantasy. "—where six years old Lelouch (_my darling, little muse_), had his first kiss—"

"—with a boy," C.C. cut in, lips obviously smirking.

Lelouch glowered.

But Milly just nodded vigorously, blond curls bouncing on her shoulders happily. "Of course, my dear," she huffed, "No **girl** shall ever have him defiled! _(Please never mind just how __**wrong **__that statement was.)_ As **my **little muse, **I** will _**never**_ allow it! His pure beauty is only for men to devour!"

_(Insert horrified gasp.)_

By that moment, Lelouch was already a soulless carcass.

Milly, as a child, was a spoiled little brat. Anything that she deemed pretty would ultimately become her property. It didn't matter of what kind actually. Be it people, toys, books, dresses, food, plants, pets or _even_ bugs. As long as they caught her eyes, she would have them as a prize.

And during her childhood years, her possessive little mind witnessed the astounding beauty of one Lelouch vi Britannia.

The following was a brief summary of what went inside the blond girl's head during their encounter.

Milly loved pretty things.

Lelouch was pretty.

All pretty things belonged to her.

Therefore, Lelouch was hers.

End of story.

And just like any selfish Britannian girl, she declared ownership on the amethyst-eyed boy, claiming that pretty little Lelouch belonged to her and _her _alone.

At that time, Lelouch was just her darling little doll.

_Her _favorite plaything.

Milly cleared her throat. "Ahem, where was I? Oh, of course, the kiss. Lelou—"

However, like a strong objection to her ill intention, the airport's PA system went off.

"_This is the final boarding call for passengers of flight 428A to Tokyo, Japan. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for passengers of flight 428A to Tokyo, Japan. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. Thank you."_

Somehow, the trio had lost track of time at the ridiculous turn out of events. Normally, the monotonous ringing of the airport's PA system was a royal pain in the ass, but now, Lelouch couldn't think of anything more melodious.

Milly glared indignantly at the offending contraption for being interrupted.

Lelouch, on the other hand, flashed the two with a very cheeky smile, feeling excited to finally leave their clutches. "I guess that's my cue."

Milly sighed and proceeded to embrace the lawyer tightly, blond head fitting snugly beneath his chin. "Stay safe, little muse. You might be angry at what I've done, but I'm not sorry at all. I strongly believe that you need this vacation and you know it."

Lelouch, slightly feeling awkward at the display of affection cleared his throat and replied gruffly, "It's fine. I'll get my revenge on you some other time."

"Of course," Milly nodded with a giggle as they parted.

C.C., not the type to give hugs, decided on giving him a kiss on the cheek instead. "Take care, boy. I'll definitely visit you if the pizza there is really good. So, call me, ok?"

At his barely audible reply of _'Pig!'_ C.C. laughed amusedly.

When she settled down, Lelouch fixed the two with a stern look. "Don't do something stupid while I'm gone _(like being sued or going to jail)_. And," he glared at them pointedly, "don't you dare, under any circumstances, follow me to Japan."

"We won't," they chorused immediately with two fingers crossed behind their backs.

Lelocuh regarded them suspiciously. _'Ok… that went rather well,' _he thought with frown. Then, giving them one of his rarest smiles, he finally said, "Goodbye. Take care, you two." And with a small wave, he disappeared in the crowd of boarding passengers.

"…Ne, Milly," C.C., with arms crossed to her chest, called out to the blond still waving to the other man. "Is he _**really**_ _gay?" _she asked bluntly.

_Silence. _

The novelist blinked at the question, right arm paused in mid air, before letting out a shrilly laugh. "Please, C.C.," Milly started, wiping happy tears from her eyes, "that guy is _too _pretty to be **not **gay!"

"_Oh, really?" _C.C. intoned boredly.

Another laugh. "Of course! Honestly, any woman would feel inferior at dating a man looking like _that_!" She winked. "Besides, if he was really straight, I would have married him years ago even if he objects so much."

At this, C.C. raised a delicate brow disbelievingly. _'Better not think about it,'_ she thought, hiding a shudder.

Milly continued eagerly. "Apparently, just like homos sensing other homos, my BL _radar_ signals that he's definitely into men."

She grinned wickedly.

"_I can smell it."_

Quite literally.

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

**Kururugi Estate**

_January 5, 2018; Tuesday, 9:52 am_

To the surprise of many in the Kururugi manor that morning, Suzaku Kururugi was seen walking down the stairs wearing clothes not meant for an office meeting. That day, as announced by the family head, was supposed to be the young master's first day in the company. However, with the way he was dressed and currently acting, another conclusion was definitely more fitting.

_Suzaku Kururugi was leaving the country. _

"Good morning young master," the servants greeted when he passed by them.

Of course, not brought up a snob, Suzaku answered back with a rakish smile and a cheerful "Hello" of his own.

It was a beautiful morning.

However, it was ruined at the sight that greeted him upon reaching the mansion's parking.

"May I help you?" Suzaku inquired carefully at the butler standing alarmingly close to his automobile. Ironically the pair looked compatible, with both wearing completely black on the outside.

"Young master," Ohgi started calmly, gesturing with his hands, "You do know the President ordered you to be grounded, don't you? I apologize, but, unless it's for work, you're not allowed to leave the estate's premises."

Suzaku raised a brow, levelling the fifty year old man with a challenging stare. "So?" he retorted, slightly miffed. "You're not letting me out? Is that what this is all about?"

Unexpectedly, Ohgi surprised him with his negative reply. "Apparently, I have no right to do such thing. I just wanted to remind you, in case you have forgotten, momentarily or _**intentionally**_, the President's order."

Suzaku snorted, interpreting the statement as a similar thing. "What do you really want to tell me, old man?"

Ohgi shook his head, regarding the young heir with a sad smile. "Nothing much, young master. It's just that when people grow old, they will nag, they will worry and they will feel lonely."

"And so?"

Ohgi bowed. "I have no other intentions."

At this, Suzaku shrugged nonchalantly, moving past the butler to start the ignition of his car. "I'm going to New York today. I'll leave it up to you to tell father," he said offhandedly over the butler's bowed head.

Ohgi immediately stood in attention at his sudden announcement. "But young master! You're not allowed to—"

However, Suzaku merely drove past him, left hand raised up in casual wave.

Ohgi, extremely dissatisfied with the sudden development, searched for the phone in his coat pocket and dialled the _unfamiliar_ number.

When the line finally picked up, Ohgi uttered his grave words. "I humbly apologize, sir. I failed to keep him at bay." As the person on the other end gave a reply, his grip on the receiver tightened noticeably, its edge digging on his gloved palm. Then, knowing that his answer was being waited upon, Ohgi paused momentarily before letting out a solemn sigh. "I understand."

After that, the line was cut off.

Kaname Ohgi, chief butler of the Kururugi family, would agree with the said farce for the time being. _'Any means necessary,'_ the President's voice reminded him again. As a dutiful butler to his lord, he would only comply wholeheartedly.

"_Forgive me, young master."_

And thus, they commenced the plan.

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

**Narita Airport **

_January 5, 2018; Tuesday, 12:08 pm_

Upon reaching the airport, Suzaku phoned back home for someone to pick up his car. It took a long while before his call was answered by one of the servants and he faintly wondered why. The House Rules stated that, calls must be answered on or before the third ring. And noncompliance often resulted to a ruthless dismissal.

The recent event left him with a bad feeling.

When Suzaku entered the ticketing office, his attention was immediately captured by the huge screen nestled on the left side of the room. It was currently featuring a huge Victorian house located at the heart of Tokyo.

"Good morning, sir. May I help you?" greeted the woman sitting behind the counter.

Suzaku turned to her. "Ticket to New York, please," he replied with a warm smile.

At her answering nod, his gaze drifted to the screen again.

"Your name, sir?" she asked after keying some flight details in her computer.

But the question was heard by deaf ears.

Suzaku frowned absentmindedly, wondering why the place looked so familiar to him.

"Sir, your name, please," the attendant repeated evenly.

"Ah? Oh, I'm sorry. It's Suzaku Kururu—"

However, Suzaku choked on his words as emerald eyes widened at the sight of the person bearing the same name being flashed on the airport's flat screen.

"_News Flash: At around eleven twenty-five this morning, Genbu Kururugi, President and CEO of Kururugi Zaibatsu was rushed to Tokyo Catholic Hospital due to heart attack. His condition is still unknown at present as doctors attend to his—"_

The news anchor went on but Suzaku no longer heard her words. His mind was already running on autopilot as he rushed madly past shocked travellers in the airport, heart beating fast and emerald eyes flashing wildly. He ignored the angry shouts of the people he bumped into and concentrated on reaching his destination as fast as he could.

Tears burned on the corner of his eyes as he flagged down a taxi.

Suzaku would never forgive _himself_ if his father died.

Actually, he never did when _**she **_left the world because of him.

"_Father…."_

Clutching the cross on his chest in a firm grip, he prayed.

'_God, if you really exist, I beg you. Please save him!'_

Then, within the dark confines of his distressed mind, Suzaku silently cried.

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

**Tokyo Catholic Hospital**

_January 5, 2018; Tuesday, 1:17 pm_

Suzaku arrived at the hospital in a whirlwind of confusion.

He didn't bother getting his change as the taxi driver gave a bewildered glance at the money he just handed.

It was ten times greater than his bill.

"Wait! Sir, your change!" the man called out after him.

But Suzaku already disappeared inside the white building.

Paying no mind at the startled looks thrown at him by the patients, nurses and visitors alike, Suzaku headed straight to the front desk, asking the person-on-duty about the room and condition of his father.

"Genbu Kururugi, Room 203," she answered monotonously. "May I ask how are you related to—" she started to ask but Suzaku already left.

'_Room 203… Room 203... Room 203,' _Suzaku repeated in his mind like a never ending mantra. He had not noticed the tears already cascading past his cheeks as he trudged up the stairs with lightning speed.

In his panicked emerald eyes, he could see the lifeless form of his mother, hovering prettily over his black violin. The strings were gone, but instead, wrapped securely around her dainty little neck.

Right there, hanging loosely from the ceiling, Nadeshiko Kururugi finally left the world of the living.

And the pristine white of her dress was painted in crimson.

Again, Suzaku heard the screams.

Willing to get the image out from his head, Suzaku concentrated on the tiled hallway facing him. _'Oh, god…Don't take him away from me. I don't want to be alone. Please…please, I beg you.'_

His heart threatened to come out of its cage as his gaze finally settled on the door of Room 203.

Suzaku clutched the door with trembling fingers as he opened it with an anguished shout.

"_FATHER!"_ he cried.

But the sight that greeted him was not his ailing father.

Rather, it was a man with amethyst eyes.

"_W-who are you?"_

* * *

**Endnotes:**

_(1) _That line was not mine. All rights reserved to Dan Brown's Deception Point.

_(2) _Graves Supercomplication was one of the most complicated pocketwatches in the world. It was created by Patek Phillipe in 1932 and had a total of 24 complications. In 1999, it was sold at an auction for $ 11 million.

_Trivia: _The most complicated pocketwatch, also done by Patek Phillipe, had 33 complications and was sold for only $ 6 million.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! How are you all?! That long chapter was your most awaited meeting. Lol… it doesn't need a genius to know that the person Suzaku found was Lelouch…! Hehehe..

Now, you might be saying wtf???

What the heck happened?

and all that stuff.. hehehe…

but trust me.. the mystery is part of the fun..!

You'll love it for sure!

Hmm…. I'm sooo happy with the reviews I got! The second chaper actually got 25 reviews! Hooray! I actually couldn't believe the responses I got since Suzaku and Lelouch haven't met yet in the previous chapters. Hehehe.. NOT that I'm complaining, OK? Hehehe.. I'm just expressing how much I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

You guys are just so awesome!

And because you're all great and so supportive, I have another gift for you!

* * *

_**Preview: Twisted Fairytale, Fourth Chapter: The Training**_

_("I graduated from college!"_

"_Barely," Lelouch snorted, holding up a piece of paper containing Suzaku's name in blaring bold letters. _

_Suzaku was suddenly filled with dread._

_It was his transcript of records (and other things involved)._

"_Well, look at that," Lelouch drawled, scanning the transcript's contents. "You got four remarkable 'Fs' in your major subjects, fifty reports of tardy and absences, and two expulsion warnings for," he bristled, "being caught doing disgraceful acts inside the principal's office." His laughter echoed in the four walls of the room, obviously amused. "Honestly, Suzaku, are you always this creative with your trysts?"_

_Suzaku, extremely irked at the condescending tone of the other man, looked at him challengingly. "Why, dear Lelouch? Do you want to try me?")_

_

* * *

_Ok, so that's it, guys.

What are you waiting for?

**Reviews/ Comments/ Flames/ Criticisms are highly appreciated!**

See you on the next one!

PS: What do you think of Marianne? Nadeshiko (Suzaku's mother)?


End file.
